Blood, love and a wolf
by Silversmokestar
Summary: Quinn was on her way to her brothers wedding too bad for her that fate has a different road map for her. She is lead all over Skyrim tasked with saving them all. Thankfully she meets a man that can take some of the weight off her shoulder, he just seems to good to be true. Can she handle all the blood, with love and a wolf? M for sexy bits! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

(Note: If you see typos let me know please! I will do my best to fix them! Also if you like what you read please let me know, have nothing to say but liked it just toss me some bread crumbs, in the comment section. I would really love it thank you!)

Chapter 1

Quinn felt her body shaking as she stood before the imperials and their lists. A priest stepped foreword to give them last rights and as she spoke the man to her right snapped at her.

"Oh, shut up and lets get this over with." He snapped as he walked up to the heads men block. The woman was flustered as she dropped her hands and mutter under her breath.

"As you wish." then she walked away. The woman who had condemned her to this fate walked up to the man and pushed him to his knees, then kicked him down to the block. His words fell on def ears to most as the heads men raised his blade, and brought it down. The mans head fell into the basket and his body to the side. Her heart jumped into her throat. All she had wanted was to return to her home and go to her brothers wedding. Damn her luck. Angry shouts came from behind her then the man who had been talking to her on their ride to the block spoke. Good man and so on.

"Next the nord in rags!" Her, that had to be her. A roar sounded and everyone looked around. It had happened once before when the general was rubbing Ulfrik's nose in the fact he had caught him and how dare he kill the king. Some one sounded worried and the woman ignored him. "I said next prisoner!" The man who had tried to get her released sighed and motioned Quinn forward.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." She had to move now, but she wasn't sure her legs would hold her. Then the thought of her legs giving out and her being on her knees before these imperials flashed before her eyes. She would be damned if she would give them that pleasure. Raising her chin she walked up to the block then turned to it. She was kicked to her knees and pushed down to the block. The man's, who had died here moments before, blood was still warm and as she sat there hunched over looked at the heads men she felt it coat her cheek. As he moved to raise his blade again her eyes grew wide. A dragon flew behind him in the close distance. His blade was in the air now, the dragon landed on the tower behind him and bellowed a making everyone grab their ears and stagger. But she stared in a mix of aw and terror as words she did not know filled her ears. The sky turned stormy and it began to rain down stones on fire. The dragon bellowed again and sent everyone to their knees as if knocked down by a great force.

Move she needed to move and now. Staggering to her feet she stumbled around her vision blurred momentary from the bellow. Up on her feet she looked around her sight still blurred.

"Kinsmen, get up! Come on the gods wont give us another chance!" She looked up to see Ralof before her his hands untied, and crouched near her. "This way." He said taking off to the tower behind him. She fallowed, quickly avoiding the flaming rocks from the sky. She slipped in and the door was shut behind her the a loud slam.

Quinn popped up in the rented bed and looked around panting. Damn had she just relived all of that in her dreams. The sounds of merriment coming from below told her everything she needed to know. Falling back on to the bed she took a deep breath. Then let it out. She was safe, for now, in whiterun. She had told the Jarl about the dragon and even helped bring one down. Only to find out she was the dragonborn. The hell was she supposed to do with that? Groaning she rubbed her hands over her face and sighed. Well for one thing she couldn't just lay in bed all day let alone one that cost her 10 gold a day. Pushing her self up she looked at the borrowed armor and thought about getting her self some real armor that was made for her. Thanks to her little trip into bleak falls barrow, she had a two handed ax that did a nice bit of damage. When she did fight. Looking around she found a dress that was about her size and slipped into it then grabbed the armor and headed out. There had been a black smith right when she had gotten into town maybe she could give her a fair price for the armor and make some for Quinn.

"Hello, there. Was looking to see how much you would give me this." Quinn said walking up to the woman. She turned around and looked at Quinn then the armor. She raised a brow before walking up to her and taking the armor and looking it over.

"Not bad shape, looks well taken care of. Why are you selling it?" Quinn shrugged.

"It wasn't but it did save my life. Cant say the same for the man who wore it before me. I was in need of some armor of my own. I like light armors better if you have any." The woman tilted her head a little then nodded.

"All right then, I think I have something, in mind that will work for you." She took the armor and put it aside. "That will cover the payment of it. Here is the extra." Quinn smiled and thanked her and turned to leave.

"Wont take me long to sting it together stay close all right."

"Will do thank you." she said over her shoulder. While she waited she wound up at the inn again, this time having for something to eat as she thought about the summons she had gotten from the gray beards. Being dragonborn meant she had a destiny bigger than what she had ever imagined for her self. Her mind wandered as she thought about whether or not she wanted to go up to High Hrothgar. Going up there meant she would be tasked with killing the dragons. Not going was damning all of the people of this land to death, and that was something she couldnt do in good conscious. Finishing up her food she got up and headed back to the blacksmith. As she was about to walk out a group of men walked laughing loudly. She stepped aside and let them in.

"Ale for the companions! We need ale and women." They shouted. She rolled her eyes as she sat back and watched them come pouring in. It wasnt till she saw a man walk in at the back of the pack that she watched them, or rather him, walk in. He was tall about a head taller than her with dark hair and eyes. He was all muscle and raw man, but there was something else, some thing she couldnt see yet it was there under the surface. All of the sudden he looked back at her making her back snap up right and a heat flare deep inside of her. It was an odd and new feeling as his eyes stayed on her for a moment longer than a simple passing glance. She could see him inhale suddenly and his eyes grew darker. That look, that one simple look had her on fire for a man she didnt know.

"Hey Farkas are you joining us?" Yelled one of the men he had walked in with, breaking the spell that they had both been under and had him turning away. She took a few breaths before allowing her self to slip out of the door and back to the blacksmith.

"Ah there you are. Here you are tell me what you think." Quinn looked it over and nodded.

"Very nice I think it will do nicely thank you." She gave the woman a little extra gold then asked it change in her shop. When she came back out in the leather she smirked. It fit smashingly and she knew just the way to test it out. Thanking her once more she took off at a run darting between people and over things in her way twisting round to avoid a pole. She was lost in the fluid-ness of her actions that she missed seeing the man step out of the shadows from the darkening sky, and ran right into him. His large hands clamped down on her arms and held her up as he grunted with the force she hit him with.

"Whoa there sister, slow down before you hurt someone." She stared up at him stunned unable to speak for a moment before she cleared her throat and stepped away.

"Right sorry about that got a little carried away. Didnt hurt you did I?" He chuckled and shook his head making the long dark locks of hair shift.

"Sister I dont think you could hurt me if you tried." She smirked at the underlining challenge in his tone.

"Well there is only one way to find out." The look he gave her spoke volumes.

"Have you ever thought of joining the companions?" She tilted her head a little at his question and shook her head.

"Frankly I just only just returned to Skyrim. There is a lot of things that have changed that take some getting used to." He smirked then motioned behind him.

"Well when that happens come see us at Jorrvaskr. I think we could do with one like you." She nodded shortly and smiled.

"I will keep that in mind thank you." He grunted, what seemed like an all right then turned and left. She stayed there and watched him walk up the steps and disappear into the upturned ship. Chewing her lower lip she smirked. 'Become a companion hum? Maybe I will.' She thought to her self as she returned to the inn for the night.

When morning came she was excited for it this time, and thankfully there had been no nightmares. She got up and quickly dressed before heading to Jorrvaskr. Inside was a large table with seats aplenty and food covering it as well. Her belly grumbled at the smell reminding her she forgot to eat, again.

"Can I help you?" A tall lean woman snapped at her. Quinn turned to her and nodded.

"Sorry I just wanted to know if I could join the companions." The woman raked a sneer over her before meeting her eyes. Thats when Quinn remembered her. On her way into Whiterun she and a few others had taken down a giant. Quinn had jumped in and helped bring it down but the woman had been just as snobbish then as well.

"Well lucky for you its not up to me to pick who is allowed to join. You have to speak to Kodlak." Then the woman walked away. Quinn made a rude gesture behind her back before pulling back and calming her self. After asking around she found out where this Kodlak was and made her way down to him. As she came up to two large doors she could hear voices coming from inside. Unsure of what to do she knocked and waited to be invited in. Pushing the door open she walked in and froze. Sitting across from, who she thought was Kodlak was the man from last night, only he was different some how. Frowning she let her eyes wander the man who looked like the one from last night. His hair was shorter and seemed much more tame, like he made sure to slick it back a few times. His eyes where also not as dark thou there was definitely something there behind them as well. He was also clean shaven unlike the man she saw last night.

"I know Vilkas, its the others I worry about. Ah a stranger comes to our hall." Hearing him called another name had her taking a calming breath. She knew that he was different now she knew it, maybe they where brothers? Pushing the thought aside she turned to Kodlak and nodded.

"I was wanting to join the companions." The old man lit up and looked her over.

"Would you now? Here let me have a look at you." He stood and walked around her and she couldnt help but feel like a hours getting sold. "Hum yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit." Vilkas scoffed.

"Master, your not truly considering accepting her?" Kodlak growled, all most like a wolf.

"I am nobody's master Vilkas. And last I checked we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for thous with fire in their hearts." After a moment she tuned them out as they started bickering over her. It sound like Vilkas didnt like new comers all that much. Too bad for him she was here to stay. Suddenly Kodlak turned to her again. "How are you in battle girl?" Looking at him she shook her head.

"I could lie and say I am the greatest sword you have ever seen. But that would be a lie. I, in truth still have very much to learn." Kodlak nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Good, no matter how old we get there is always more we can learn." He turned to Vilkas. "Take her out to the yard and see what she can do." He grumbled and stood.

"Aye." He said with a note of disappointment. Without a word he walked by her and she took it she was to follow him. Turning on her heel she walked behind him all the way up and out to the yard. Once there he turned to face her and hitched his chin up. She cursed in her head as she realized she was in his playground. "The old man said to have a look at you. So lets do this." He stepped back a few steps and pulled out his sword and a shield. "Just have a few swings at me, so I can see your form. Dont worry, I can take it."

She pulled her war ax off her back and spun it around in her hand before taking hold of it in both and taking her ready stance. This, she knew was more than just a judge on her form but also to see if she truly was worth a sod. Spinning around she brought the ax with her then smashed it against his shield making him stagger back. His arm dropped a fraction and she knew it must be humming from the force. Flipping the ax up she brought it down on him with a hard crash giving him only enough time to pull his shield up to block it, but it pushed him back and made his knees sag. He grunted and pushed her back with the shield. Regaining his footing he shifted and waited for her next hit. Smirking she spun the ax around with one hand then grabbed it with the other and used the gathered force to slam him to the ground. The moment his knees hit the ground she backed up and slid the ax back onto her back. He sat on the ground on his knees breathing hard for a moment longer then pushed him self up with a whole new light in his eyes.

"Not bad, next time I wont be so easy." She smirked as he put away his sword and slid his shield onto his back. It was then she saw a crowed had gathered and had been cheering them on, or him on. Now they stood shocked, looking at her. Turning her attention back to Vilkas he straitened up and took a breath. "You might just make it. But for now your still a whelp to us, new blood." He sneered the name. "So you do what we tell you. Heres my sword. Go take it up to Earlund to have it sharpened. And be careful its probably worth more than you are." After unclasping his sword and handing it over to her, he walked away. Great so now she was their little errand dog. Rolling her eyes she turned and headed up the path to the forge on top of the hill. An old man sat working a piece of metal into a sword as she came up to him. When he saw her he stopped and turned to her.

"What brings you here?" She held up the sword.

"I was sent by Vilkas."

"Im guessing your the newcomer then." He laughed and took the sword. "I saw what you did down there very nice." He gave a playful wink. She laughed and leaned against a pole resting the side of her head against it as well.

"Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands?"

"Ah dont worry about it too much. They where all whelps once. They just might not like talking about it." He turned to put Vilkas's sword down on a work stone slab and turned back to her. "And dont always just do what your told. Nobody rules anybody in the companions." She frowned and lifted her head.

"Someone has to be in charge, though." The Earlund shrugged shaking his head.

"Well, Im not sure how they have managed it, but they have. No leaders not since Ysgramor."

"What about Kodlak?"

"He is a sort of harbinger, and hes a sort of adviser for the whole group. But every man is his own, every woman, her own." She smiled and nodded.

"Well thank you I should be going." She pushed off the wood pillar and turned to go.

"I have a favor to ask." She paused and turned back to him.

"What is it?" He sighed

"Ive been working on a shield for Aela. But my wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. Id be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me." She smiled and nodded. Aela was the bitch she wanted to hit in the face so bad. But that didnt mean she would scorn the old man.

"Im happy to lend a hand." He beamed at her.

"Thank you I am in your debt, now I have to get back to my work." She nodded taking the shield and leaving him. She made her way back down to the living quarters and wound up stumbling across Aela there, talking with a balding man. When she cleared her throat to interrupt, Aela turned and snapped at her.

"Ysgramor him self wouldnt have the patience to deal with all the rabble around here."

Quinn raised a brow. "I have your shield." Her disposition changed instantly as she took her shield.

"Ah, good. Ive been waiting for this. Wait...I remember you. So the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess." That made Quinn brighten up a little.

"Wait you know this one? I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas."

"Ah yes I heard you gave him quite a thrashing." Quinn said nothing but chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Dont let Vilkas catch you saying that." Aela turned to face her full on.

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Quinn shrugged.

"I dont care for boasting." Aela nodded and smirked.

"Good a woman who lets her actions speak for them self. Here lets have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head." She felt her blood run cold at his name. See him here... now? She swallowed hard as they called him in.

"You call me?" His voice came from behind her. Aela rolled her eyes.

"Of course we did, ice brain. Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep." At that she turned around to face him.

"New blood? Oh I remember you. Come on, follow me." He turned and walked out. Quinn had no choice but to follow. "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they are good people. They challenge us to be our best." She nodded as she followed a step behind him. "Nice to have a new face around here. It gets boring here sometimes." Right now she thought he really didnt remember her. Then he paused and looked at her when they where half way down the hall. That look, the same heated one from last night, darkened his gaze once again. She found her self chewing her lower lip and his eyes flicked down to the motion as well.

'Kiss me' She willed, but he just stood there. Suddenly he spoke.

"I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life." Then he turned and walked on. Her heart sank. Maybe she was just imagining the look? Damn she really needed a man in her life.

"The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when your tired. Tilma will keep the place clean, she always has. All right, so here you are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once youve made a bit of a name for your self Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck and welcome to the companions." He turned and started to leave. She sighed and started into the room when he turned back around. "By the way, if your looking for something to do, we've got trouble right here in whiterun hold. Nothing we cant handle." She waited a moment for him to continue but he didnt. Turning to face him once more she asked.

"What kind of trouble should I expect?"

He smirked. "Nothing but a bunch of lowly bandits. Cowered's, who will take little effort." She nodded with a sigh.

"Ill take care of it." He smiled and it was utterly stunning, even more so with that darkness below the surface.

"I knew you could be counted on. Do what must be done." And then he left. Feeling utterly frustrated she decided to take care of the bandits now. Then her belly growled and she turned to the food on the tables. After she ate then bandits.


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: If you see typos let me know please! I will do my best to fix them! Also if you like what you read please let me know, have nothing to say but liked it just toss me some bread crumbs, in the comment section. I would really love it thank you!)

Chapter 2

Days... it took Quinn days to find the damn bandits and kill them. Then she had to find her way back to Jorrvaskr. How the hell she had gotten so turned around was beyond her. But when she did come trudging back in to Jorrvaskr, Farkas was there right inside as if waiting for her. She knew that wasnt the case but it was a nice thought.

"I took care of the bandits." He grinned

"Good work, sister. Skjor was asking for you. I dont know what he wants but I try not to make him angry. There is work to do if you want it." She groaned and sagged. Granted she loved the traveling and fighting but the lack of sleep sucked ass.

"Right off I go then." As she walked by she swore she heard him chuckle. Walking up to Skjor, who was sitting eating some cheese and bread, she sighed. "You wanted to see me?" He looked up at her.

"Ah there you are. I did. Your time, it seems, has come." She frowned

"What do you mean?"

"Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad. He seemed a fool to me, but if hes right, the honor of the companions demands we seek it out."

In her sleep deprived mind she only heard him going on and on about some thing that was not really important to her. "What does this have to do with me?" He raised a brow at her.

"This is a simple errand, but the time is right for it to be your trial. Carry your self with honor, and you'll become a true companion." He paused took a sip of his mead then looked back up at her. "Farkas will be your shield-sibling on this venture, whelp. He'll answer any questions you have. Try not to dissapoint. Or to get him killed." His name brought her right out of her daze. He...was going to what!? Her mind spun in all different directions as she was dismissed and he returned to eating. Turning around she saw Farkas leaning up against a wall across the room with a clear smirk on his lips. 'Fuck me and my damn luck.' She thought. True she had joined in hopes of getting closer to him. But after the other day and his coldness towards her she wanted nothing to do with him. Sighing she walked over to him and hitched her chin up.

"I hope you've readied your self." She felt her jaw tic.

"No not really I need sleep, and food, and a bath." He grunted.

"Well get to it then. Ill be here when your ready." She turned and stalked away to him smirking. It took little time for her to wash her self of the blood and then grab something to eat. Once that was taken care of she fell face first into a bed. Jerking awake she looked around confused for a moment about where she was. Then she heard the snoring. Right Jorrvaskr. Falling back on the bed she sighed. Now she had to go get Farkas and be off to get some scrap of broken metal. Rolling out of the bed she hit the floor with a soft thud and jumped up to her feet. stretching she quickly dressed grabbed her ax and headed out to find Farkas. Turns out she knew how to sleep. It was now dark out and when she had gotten back it had just been sun rise. Farkas was at the table next to his brother eating. They had been talking about something but he stopped and looked up at her when she came into view.

"Ready now?"

"Your going to be my shield-brother?" He sat back and nodded.

"So Im told. Lets see if you impress." He knew what she could do all ready something told her. Between the two of them they saw how she moved.

"Lets go." He got up and grabbed his long broad sword.

"Lead the way." She turned and headed out. The trip was mostly quiet, even if they where on hours back. He kept a fair space between them and said nothing but watched her.

"You know, sometimes it helps to talk to the other person in your party." He grunted.

"Im not good with words. Thats my brother Vilkas. I am more the brawn." She smirked and shook her head.

"I was wondering why it was easy to make him bend knee, when I was going easy on him." Farkas was suddenly beside her.

"Dont let him catch you saying that."

"Someone said that before." He laughed again. She got the feeling he didnt do that much.

"How long have you been a companion?" He shrugged and fell silent for a moment. It was just long enough for her to kick her self mentally.

"My self and my brother have been in the companions since we were little pups. Our father was one and left us there to go and fight. He was killed and we just stayed. That is our family. We dont know anything else. Its fine by me though. I love fighting and getting a little blood on my sword, its what I was made for." He nodded ahead. "Looks like we're here." He looked ahead and saw a large mound and nothing else.

"Really thats it?" He stopped and lashed his horse to a tree.

"There is more than meets the eye. Come on." She followed suite and climbed the hill. At the top it was hallowed out and had stone steps going down.

"Wow, thats dustmen's cairn?" He nodded and she lead the way down the steps. He stayed right on her heels making her feel a little odd but still was nice to have someone at her back. Pushing open the door she walked in and started down the hallway slowly. When they got to the bottem of the hill it opened to a room.

"Looks like someone's been digging here. And recently. Tread lightly." She didnt even look back at him as she nodded and moved forward. They found a path by a cave in and made their way down not saying a word, just in case there where enemies. By some of the crypts he spoke up in a hushed tone. "Be careful around the burial stones. I dont want to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back." She looked back at him with a glare, but hadnt missed the note of humor in his voice, added with the smirk on his lips when she looked back said it all.

"Yeah right, lets keep moving." She said making her way around a corner. One of the corpses moved making both of them pull out their weapons. It wasnt long after that, that the room was filled with about ten Draugr. They were back to back hacking the undead things to bits. When the last one fell they slowly sheathed their weapons and looked around waiting for the next one to pop out. When none did they took a breath in.

"Nice work there sister." She laughed and looked back at him.

"Please it was nothing compared to yours. How did you learn to wheeled a sword like that?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Came down to a lot of me or them situations. I picked me and found away to get out of it." She smiled and that look in his eyes came back. It made her burn all over again, and once again had her thinking, maybe he was interested in her. His dark gray eyes dipped to her lips, just as she licked them and he made a deep sound in his chest.

"We should keep moving." Distracted once again. She cursed as he turned away and they were once again plunged into silence. Threw a door and down steps and they where trapped. There was a cave in a dead in and a gate. They split up to look for a way to open the gate and she found her way into the dead in.

Ah ha, lever. She grabbed it and tugged. Right away she knew what she did was wrong. The gate behind her shot up and she heard another go down. Well it worked...sort of. Walking up to the gate she looked around for Farkus. He walked up to the gate shaking his head, with a smirk.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into." She fake laughed.

"Ha ha not funny get me out of here Farkas."

"No worries. Just sit tight. Ill find the release."

"Like there is anything else I can...do...Farkas, behind you." She pointed behind him as a group of people came rushing in.

"What was that?" He turned and drew his sword. One of the men, no he was an ork, stepped forward and laughed.

"We knew you where coming here."

"Your mistake companion." Another spoke.

A woman's voice this time. "Which one is that?"

The second man spoke again. "Doesnt matter. He wears that armor, he dies." Her blood was suddenly boiling in her veins as she ached to be out of here, feeling like a caged dog. She wanted to rip all of them apart for trapping her and for setting such a low trap. Then again she had been the fool to fall into it. Farkus was trapped as well. His back was to the gate and the people closed in on him.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story." Said the woman again.

"None of you will be alive to tell it." Farkas growled. Then he roared and changed into a large wolf. For that moment her blood stilled in her veins and her eyes got big. Farkas, was a wolf? No not a wolf, a werewolf. That was the right name. Suddenly the darkness made seance. The extra something she had seen but been unable to put her finger on. It all made seance now. She stood back in shock as he ripped threw the men like he was cutting butter. When all of them laid on the ground dead he looked back at her before running off. Just when she thought he had left her the gate lifted and she was free. Running out of the small room and found him. He was fixing his armor to sit just right again, when she came up behind him. Without turning around to look at her he muttered in a somber tone.

"I hope I didnt scare you." She took a step closer and he shot her a look over his shoulder that had her freezing mid-step.

"What was that?"

"Its a blessing given to some of can be like wild beasts. Fearsome." She wished he would look at her but there was something under his words that she picked up on. Though it sounded like he was proud to be a werewolf there was something that made him hate it.

"Are you going to make me a werewolf?" He snapped around to face her then.

"No, only the circle have the beastblood. Prove your honor to be a companion. Eyes on the prey, not the horizon." He looked away at that moment about to pull away from her, and she wanted to stop him some how. "We should keep moving. Still the draugr to worry about." He started to turn and she grabbed his forearm to stop him. When he turned back to her, she saw what made him ashamed of his beast, it was her. It a sudden action she really didnt think threw, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For a moment he stood there unmoving, then as she started to pull back thinking it was a mistake, his arms snapped around her and his lips met hers with the most fevered kiss she had ever had. He pushed her back to the wall as his fingers burrowed into her dark brown locks. His whiskers grated over her soft skin and made the kiss that much more wanton. Her arms moved from his neck to wrap around his head her fingers knotted in his messy locks. He growled and nipped her lower lip making her slick.

"As much as I would love to keep going, we do need to keep going." He muttered a breath away from her lips. She nodded and untangled herself from him and he shifted things about. They made their way threw the rest of the cavern with ease, tapping into the pent up frustration and knocking down any that got in their way.

"Here this should be it lets go." Farkas pushed open a door and lead the way in. It was quiet inside, and that made her nervous. They walked up the steps and she heard the chanting looking at the wall behind the slab she saw glowing words. Frowning she walked up to it and they seemed to stream off the wall and into her, just like the dragon soul did. She suddenly had a new word of power she knew and understood. Shaking her head she looked back at the slab and saw the shard. Grabbing it she wrapped it and shoved it into her bag, just in time to watch the coffins start popping open. She cursed in time with Farkas and grabbed her ax off her back. Draugr, where coming from everywhere. High and low making her head spin.

"Come on we can do this." Farkas growled and she shifted to a fighting stance as three charged her. She spun her ax above her head then brought it down taking their heads. More coffins popped open as they killed them off. It seemed like a never ending battle, but slowly they thinned the numbers and they stopped streaming in. She sighed as she watched the last one fall.

"Thank Talos, I thought that would never end." She looked behind her to see a Draugr. He swung his sword just as she jumped back catching her in the upper leg. She cried out and Farkas sliced him in two.

"Are you all right?" He asked coming over to her. Being to proud to admit the pain she was in she nodded.

"Im fine, just a scratch. Ill be fine." He scoffed and tapped his nose.

"You cant lie to me sister. I can smell the blood. Let me see." She sat back on her hands as he lifted leather away to look at the wound. "Wow, that looks bad." She laughed.

"Well dont break it to me easy." He looked up at her confused and she rolled her eyes. "Anything you can do? Or do I need to use a healing potion on it?" He sat back but his hands stayed on her upper leg.

"I would say yes to the potion." She nodded and pointed to her bag.

"I sorta dropped it over there when we were fighting, can you grab it for me?" He looked over by the stone slab and nodded. Getting up he walked over and grabbed it then dug threw it for the potion. He pulled one out and nodded.

"This one should do." He handed it over and she pulled the stopper out.

"I am going to need a drink after this." He laughed as she poured the mix out over the wound. Because it was just one, the potion worked better when put right on it. However it burned like hell fire. Trying to hold back the scream as much as she could she tossed the bottle away and dug her nails into her palms.

"When we get back to whiterun Ill buy you a large mug of mead." He said with a soft laugh. He knew how much it burned to heal. Thats why it was beast to avoid getting hit. Thankfully the pain passed and the wound heal.

"Lets get out of here before anything else decides to take a swing at us." She muttered pushing herself up, with a little help from him. He handed the bag over and she re-tied it to her belt. Then they wound their way back up and out of the cavern.

"Seven hells I dont want to do that again." She muttered as they got back on their horses.

"I would agree with you." Then they road off back to whiterun. It always seemed to go faster when you where going home, funny how whiterun was suddenly thought of as home, but the fact still stood. They got back only a day later, though it was late at night when they climbed the stairs to Jorrvaskr, Vilkios was waiting at the top of the stairs for them.

"We've been awaiting your return." She laughed.

"Why where you waiting for me?" Vilkas said nothing, on the matter.

"Come, follow me." Farkas headed up ahead of them and walked away without a look back. Damn and she had just started to get him to open up. She blew at a stay lock of hair as she followed Vilkas around the side of Jorrvaskr. He lead her around back to the yard where the circle, including Farkas, waited for them. When she joined them Kodlak started speaking.

"Brothers and sisters of the circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?"

Farkas spoke up. "I stand witness to the courage of this soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?"

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never over take us." Quinn smirked at that, knowing that he had very much done just that.

"And would you raise your sword in her honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes." She tilted her head at the words being spoken. It was all most like a wedding. But this was more meaningful at least to her.

"And would you raise a mug in her name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph, as our mead hall reveled in her story's."

"Then the judgment of this circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies my tremble at the call."

Then all of them spoke at once. "It shall be so." Then they dispursed. Kodlak walked up to her and smiled.

"Well girl, your one of us now. I trust you wont disappoint." She smiled back at him watching Farkas out of the corner of her eye.

"No I will do my best not to." He patted her upper arm them walked inside to go to bed. Just as she turned around again Farkas was right there now, standing where Kodlak had been.

"How about that drink?" She laughed and nodded.

"Yes I could go for that right about now." He nodded and lead the way inside Jorrvaskr. She followed behind him. Inside she could tell everyone was mostly asleep and they had a wide choice to pick from as to where to sit. He grabbed a big bottle of honeybrew mead and two mugs, then walked over to a small table with just enough light to see the out line of things. It was a prime spot to sit back and watch without being seen. Dropping down into the seat across from him she sighed.

"Is it like that for everyone?" She asked as he handed her a mug.

"Aye, it is." Ok they where back to short clipped responses. She blew into the mug then took a drink. He was so frustrating.

"So we going to just sit here and forget about what happened in there then?" She asked after awhile of the silent treatment. He looked over at her then stood suddenly.

"Come with me." Then he walked off. She was getting so tired of hearing that line, in fact the next person who said it was getting hit in the face, hard. Finishing off her mug she got up and went after him. He walked a fair distance ahead of her in the sleeping quarters. Then he turned and walked into one of the rooms. His if she had to guess. Her heart leapt as thoughts went spinning in her head. Unable to turn away, Quinn found her feet leading her into the room, where he closed the door behind her and locked it. Her back was too him as she faked interest in his room. She jumped when his hands landed on her arms, and he turned her around to face him. Before she could take a breath in his lips where on hers and they were right back to where they left off. Only this time when he pushed her to the wall she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled and ground his hard member into her waist. Pulling back for air he nibbled along her jaw to her ear.

"No I dont think I could forget about what happened there, I have had that since it happened." He murmured into her ear. That made her shiver, and made him smirk against her skin. The once light armor was suddenly tight and too constricting on her and she pushed him away so she could work it off. He stopped her and shook his head.

"No, Quinn. We cant not here. Not yet." She stopped and looked up at him. Why would he bring her in here then? Her blood was hot in her veins what in the hell was a girl to think with all of this. Huffing she turned on her heel and stormed out and to her bed, in a group room. How dare he set her on fire like no man had before only to stop her? Damn him, to the moons and back. This was not fair. Then she remembered a custom in Skyrim that she hadent had to worry about on her travels out side of here. She smirked as she rolled over in her bed. Looked like she was taking a trip to Riftin in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quinn had tossed and turned all night, thanks to Farkas. He had her so wound up she felt like she could take down a mammoth and a giant alone. Pushing her self up and out of the bed she stretched and looked around. Yep last one here, great. Heading up stairs she grabbed some thing to eat and noted, Farkas was not around. Fine by her thats all she needed was to be toyed with again. Once she was done eating she got up and headed for the door, only to have Aela stop her.

"Where are you headed?" She asked in her not snobby voice. Quinn was surprise to find she had one.

"I came back to Skyrim to see my brothers wedding. Though I think I missed it I still feel I own him a visit." Aela nodded.

"All right then, take care sister." Then she walked away.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her. 'Well that was odd.' She thought. Turning she moved to head out to Riften. She wandered threw the city and out to the stables. Now to walk, take a horse or... carriage definitely. She walked up to the man sitting at the front.

"Hey how much to go to Riften?" He shrugged.

"Twenty gold." She sighed.

"All right get me there and Ill pay you." He nodded and hitched his finger over his shoulder.

"Hope in back and we'll be on our way." She grabbed the side and hefted her self up and dropped into the back. Once she was settled he snapped the reigns and they where off. On the way out they passed Farkas who stepped aside to let them threw. The look on his face, when he saw her, gave her a little bit of satisfaction. 'Yeah take that, and stick it in your hole.' She thought forcing her self away. It wouldnt take him long to find out where she had gone, if he asked around. But he seemed the one to act like he didnt care. More so when he was around the others. It was like he didnt want them to know he was more than just a brute with a sword. Sliding down a bit in her seat she closed her eyes and let the man drive them to Riften.

The jerk woke her up and he hand went right to her ax, as she looked around. It was nothing just the cart stopping out side of Riften. Gods the place looked dirty from the out side, and it reeked of fish and mead. Why in the world they would pick here of all places to set up a temple of Mara was beyond her. She thanked the man and hopped out then tossed him a small purse with the gold.

"Hold there." A guard snapped as she came up. "Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitors tax." She raised a brow as she tilted her head.

"Whats the tax for?" She asked though she all ready had an idea, lining his own pockets it would seem.

"For the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?" She walked up to him till she was a breath away.

"And this is obviously a shake down. I think you should let me in, now." The guard got flustered.

"All right keep your voice down...you want everyone to hear you? Ill let you in. Just let me unlock the gate." He walked away and unlocked the gate before turning back to her. "All right the gates unlocked. You can go in when your ready." She brushed by him and into the city before he could finish. What was it with people as of late. Once inside the sounds of a city came flooding into her ears. She heard a conversation going on to her right but paid no mind to it, other than taking note of the thieves guild. Right keeping her purse close to her self then. There was a large bulky man leaning against a support pole scanning the faces, when they landed on her she rolled her eyes. Great and this one was bigger than the oaf she was dealing with back in Whiterun. As she walked closed he started speaking to her.

"I dont know you." She gave him a well duh look. "You in Riften lookin' for trouble?"

"Just passing threw." She muttered "Not that its any business of yours." His black eyes narrowed on her.

"Dont say anything you'll regret." She tuned him as he rambled on about some family in town that owned the place. Then he said him name she took note of it, just in case she wanted to pound on someone later on. He would be just the one Maul, sounded like a brick head name too. She waved her self away from him then moved on to the center of town. This place seemed like it was stuck in a shade of gray fog. Spotting the temple she started for it but was stopped but a tall rugged red head.

"Little light in the pockets, lass?" She frowned and looked over at him. He was dressed in simple merchant tunic but she had a feeling there was some thing off about him. So far she had been right.

"Excuse me?"

"Your pockets, there a little low on coin...I can tell." She took a step back away from him. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Its all about sizing up your mark lass. The way they walk, what their wearing. Its a dead give away."

"My wealth is none of your business."

"Oh thats where your wrong lass. Wealth is my business." He inclined his head to her. "Maybe you would like a taste?" She kept a weary eye on him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ive got a bit of an errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well paid."

"And just what do I have to do?"

He smirked as he knew he had gotten drawn her in. "Simple...Im going to cause a distraction and your going to steal Madesi's silver right from a strong box under his stand. Once you have it I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket, without him knoticing." As he spoke he motioned to who he was speaking about, in a subtle way.

"And why plant the ring on Brand-Shei?"

"Theres someone who wants him put out of business permanently. Thats all you need to know." He dropped his arms and started away. "Tell me when your ready and we'll get started." Then he went to his stand and waited. For the love of Talos. Sighing she walked around to the first person and let him know she was ready with a nod of her head. He went into a pitch about some kind of something or other, drawing them all away from their stands. She set out working open the locks and getting what she needed. Finding the elf she wound her way over to him then slipped the ring in when she walked by.

"Well, I see that my time is up. Come back tomorrow if you want to buy." Everyone walked away. Muttering about a waist of time. The red head walked back over to her.

"Looks like I chose the right person for the job. And here you go...your payment, just as promised." He handed over a hundred gold. "The way things have been going around here, its a relief that our plan went off without a hitch." Her jaw dropped.

"What been going on?"

"Bah, my organization's been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose thats how it goes. But never mind that. You did the job and you did it well. Best of all theres some more where that came from... if you think you can handle it." She smirked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh I can handle it."

"All right then, lets put that to the test. The group I represent has its home in the ratways beneath Riften...a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. Get there in once piece and we'll see if you've really got what it takes." He nodded to her then walked away. She huffed at her hair and turned back to what she had come here for. As she was walking up to the temple, a guard rushed up to the elf who she slipped the ring to, and demand he turn out his pockets. She kept her head down and walked on. Inside the temple she spoke with an elf who asked her to do some things for her. Quinn agreed, but only after she was told about her brothers wedding.

**Farkas: POV**

Farkas was just on his way back into Whiterun when the carrage pulled around. He had stepped aside to let it pass and when he had glanced up to see Quinn in the back. She had seemed stunned to see him as well but then she closed her self off, like he him self did, and looked away. Curse him and his mind. Last night she had wanted him, he could smell it on her, but when she went to undress he pulled back. All because of one night when he had still been a pup. Just in his twentieth year he had met a woman that had stolen his mind and sent his blood south. They had met up on many occasions for a rut in the hay, but then one night she didnt show and he went looking for her.

He had found her at her house, with her husband and their child. The man had looked utterly distraught as she spoke to him, then he had caught sight of Farkas threw the window. He had never seen a man move so quick before in his life. The door had been pulled open and Farkas caught up by the front of his shirt.

"Are you the man who has been raping my wife!" At that moment Farkas knew that she had lied about them...about everything to both of them. The thrashing he took that night for sleeping with that woman was not one he wanted to repeat. So when he didnt see an amulet of Mara around Quinns neck he had pulled back. Now she was leaving, and his pride wouldnt allow him to go after her. Damn him. Turning away from the long gone cart he walked back up to Jorrvaskr. He collected his gold and went back to his room, that still held traces of Quinn's sent in it. Falling face first into the bed he tried his best to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was images of a naked Quinn below him. Even his beast wanted her. When he shifted before her in dustmen's cairn he thought he lost all chances with her. But that kiss...

"Hey Farkas." Aela came swooping in to his room like she did. He sat up right in the bed and grunted at her. She paused just inside and inhaled, before narrowing her eyes. "Has that new blood been in here?" He shrugged leaning his back to the wall.

"Dont know maybe, people come and go here all the time." She tilted her dirty blood head and looked him over.

"You smell like you could use a roll around, go find a woman and get it out of your system. We need you clear headed. There has been more activity with the Silver Hands." He pushed the thought of Quinn out of his mind and nodded along as Aela spoke.

"Also, Skjor was wanting to bring the new blood into the circle. After your little show, there is only one way to make sure she wont rat us out." He looked up at her and had to catch him self from snapping at her. He knew Quinn wouldnt do such a thing, but then he didnt trust him self any more. He was the brawn not the brains.

"Thats really up to him, why are you telling me?" She shrugged.

"I thought you might like to be her forebear." He had a sudden clean understanding of why Kodlak felt the way he did about the beast. He did not want Quinn to be like him, even if she had seemed to be fine with him being the beast he was, he didnt want her to change.

"I dont care." He muttered threw grit teeth. The look on her face said she didnt believe him, but she knew not to push him on it.

"All right then, when she comes back from Riften we will bring her into our circle." Then she left. Riften, she had gone off to Riften. Why on earth would she go there? Sweet Talos, she was going to get an amulet, he was truly a fool. He shot up with a growl and stalked threw Jorrvaskr and out. He needed to kill something before he went off.

Out in the wilds, he found him self stalking a group of lowly thugs that where camped just out of sight of the road. Waiting for the right prey. Too bad for them they where about to become just that. Looking over his shoulder he saw the cart in the distance and knew he had just enough time. Running head long into the group with sword drawn had them scrambling like ants. Turning one way he swung his sword and disemboweled a man then shifting and with the same momentum he impaled another. Three more remained. Shoving the man off his sword with his foot he threw a shoulder into the first one who reached him then cut the arm off the other. Dodge a mad lunge for his gut, cut off the head, spin around, another head, and turn the blade and finish off the man without and arm. He pulled out his blade and crouched down just as the sounds of the cart came closer.

Moving up so he could see it as it went by, he saw Quinn in the back asleep. He sighed and whipped his brow with the back of his hand smudging blood over it.

"I knew there was something up." He spun around his sword at the ready as the female voice spoke behind him. Aela smirked and she nodded to his blade. "You going to put that thing away?" He glared at her as he slid it onto his back.

"Why are you out here Aela?" She looked over his shoulder at the cart.

"I should be asking you that." Her pail eyes shifted back to him. "Are you really interested in her Farkas?" He didnt say a word as he started back the way they had come. "You know," She said keeping up with him with ease. "A girl like that doesnt stay free for long. If you want her I would say you jump at it now." He looked at her and growled.

"And how in the seven hells do you know she is free now?" Aela laughed and pulled him too a stop.

"A woman knows, plus I did a little digging on her for Skjor. Like we were really going to let some new blood no one knew anything about join us. I mean yes she is the dragonborn but what else do we know of her? Would you like to hear what I found?" He grumbled at the mention of her being dragonborn. That was also another reason he had pulled away. What kind of life would they have, him being a companion and her the dragonborn. Their paths lead off in two different ways. But then no woman had ever set his blood on fire so quickly, not even the one before.

"Fine tell me." She laughed and shook her head.

"Nope I think I am going to let you squirm." Then she took off, leaving him with that. Curse her, and her damn teasing. He thought as he was once again left alone. His thoughts spun wildly in his head as they bounced from one thing to another, all of them about Quinn. She had been in whiterun for a month and never looked at a man the way she did him. Even if he weren't able to smell her lust for him, he would be able to read it over her face. She had this habit of biting her lower lip when she was wanting him. Then if that hadn't told him all he needed, that kiss summed it right up. Who kissed like that? It was like she had been starving for him, and in truth he had been for her.

Back in dustmen's cairn, when he looked back at her after he had turned. The look on her face made him hate the beast. But then she had kissed him and he stood shocked. He would have thought she would have tried to kill him, or run screaming away. No she kissed him hard, like she didnt want him to go away and she had been afraid he would be hurt, or that she was releaved he was all right. Then she had pulled back. His only thought then was, no, dont I want more. So he grabbed her and pulled her back to him and kissed her back. The man and beast agreed on one thing at that exact moment. She had to be his. Then the world had come rushing back to them and he knew that at that moment it was not the time, even if his wolf thought it was. So he had pulled back.

In his room, he should have kept going. He knew damn well she was nothing like the woman before yet he let that get in the way. Groaning he stopped at the side of a lake and dropped down to his knees. What was he going to do? This is why his brother Vilkas was more of the talker, he didnt muff things up like he did. Sighing Farkas stripped off his cloths and trudged into the water to wash the blood off him self.

The water was ice cold but felt good on his hot skin. It also helped the fire going since he had seen her. Damn it all when she got back he would take her up on the offer, that was, if it still stood...

((Please comment if you like! I love to know how you feel! If nothing else just give bread crumbs so I know and can keep this going! Thank you!))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn had decided to take her time on the way back to whiterun and had rented a horse. She wandered the Rift, and had found where Brynjolf was. She had helped him out on a few things before deciding it was time to head back. She missed the smells of Jorrvaskr, and mostly Farkas haunted her dreams. She had hoped that when she left him behind she would be able to get m out of her head. But he stayed with her the whole two weeks. Finally she caved and started back, making a detour to see her brother and his new wife.

She thought it was odd he kept the hold house and moved his wife in with him. She could never live in it not after the hell she went threw growing up. Not saying long she said good bye and headed back out to whiterun. After a few days she stopped off by a wide and deep part of the river that ran threw eastmarch to whiterun, so she could wash all of the dirt off of her. She had made sure she was alone before she stripped off her cloths and jumped into the cool water. They must have snuck up on her when she was below the surface cause when she came up she heard the laughing and whistles.

"Hey there pretty lady what are you doing way out here all alone?" The one closest to the water asked with a twisted sort of smirk. "I think you need some company. Dont you think so boys?" The men cheered. She counted five, plus the leader for six in total, and one had her ax in hand. Her jaw ticked as he motioned her to him.

"Come now love we will be gentle." Her gaze grew dark but she stayed where she was. "Dont make me come in there and get you, now." She pushed her self out further. His smirk faded and he stood up. "Fine then bitch have it your way." He started trudging into the water to get her. She had only a small grip on a rock, to keep her self from being pulled away by the currant and with his armor on, he was a sitting duck. The water got up to his waist and he staggered. His face went pail for a moment then he waved two more of his men out to the water. Damn, smarter than he looked. The three men stalked her like a wolf, hunts its prey. The thought of a wolf made her think of Farkus and she cursed. If nothing else she had to get back to tell him to shove it, all of this had been because of him. When the man at the lead was within arms reach Quinn twisted and dove under water grabbing the first stone she could. His hands where around her waist and lifted her back out of the water. She took the stone and bashed the side of his head open. He cried out and lost his footing and his grip on her. She quickly swam away and up the other side of the river. The leader got his footing and popped out of the water.

"Get me that bitch!" He snapped and his men grinned and the lot of them advanced on her.

"Oi looks like this one is damaged boss!" One of them said. It was then she realized she was standing before them in nothing at all but her scars. Namely the one that had been from when her father had come home in a drunken state and decided he didnt like her looking so much like her mother. So he heated up a chain and wrapped it around her while she slept, pressing the end of it to her right cheek. That was the worst thing they could have said to her. Shifting her stance she moved into a seemingly off guard pose and waited for them to lunge. The first one that did she spun around grabbing his arm and snapping it at the elbow. The other men froze for a moment as their buddy lay on the ground screaming in pain. All at once they changed her. She dodged them one after the other moving threw them like water, slipping jabs in and breaking fingers. The one who had her ax didnt get off lucky. She had grabbed it twisted it around snapping fingers, then pressed the handle to his neck and snapped it.

"Come on boys not going to let a girl beat you now are you?" She asked in a cold tone. The three remaining stood in-front of her waiting for something. It wasnt till one looked over her shoulder that she remembered the leader. Spinning around too late he caught her and head butted her, ripping the ax out of her hands and sending her back to the three sets of waiting hands.

"Now bitch, scream for me!" He pulled out a blade and started carving her skin, till a scream was ripped from her throat. Before the echo of her scream ended the sound of a beast roaring near by sounded. The men froze and looked around in a panic.

"What was that?" One asked from behind her pulling out his blade. "Oh gods save me!" He screamed as a large black wolf came charging the group. She was dropped and forgotten as they went after the werewolf that was now attacking them. It didnt take long for them to be ripped apart. That left her alone with the beast that she prayed would be one she knew.

"Quinn... are you all right?" Farkus's voice filled her ears, and she thought it was a dream.

"Does it look like I am all right to you?" She laughed. "No, I think Im going crazy. Or dying. If thats the case glad its you here saving me Farkus." The sound of water splashing told her he had run across the river to her bag. He was back after a moment and held something to her lips.

"Shut up and drink woman, you cant die just yet." She groaned and lifted her head. He tipped the potion back and made her drink it dry. Some how he had gotten her positioned with her head on his lap and his furs over her.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked after a moment.

"Was coming back to Whiterun. Wanted to show you...this." She lifted the amulet off her chest then let it fall back.

"Im a fool for letting you go alone." He muttered smoothing his hand over her face.

"Yes, you are but thats ok. I think you have just made that up to me." He chuckled and once her wound where healed he pulled her up to her feet.

"Come on lets get you back safely." She nodded and redressed before getting on the horse behind him and riding back to whiterun. When the sun started sinking down he stopped and helped her down.

"We are going to set up camp here for the night. We will get back to Whiterun in the morning." She nodded and helped unload the horse, then he went about tying it up while she looked for wood for a fire. When she came back with a fair amount he had all ready set up the bed rolls and was working on getting them food. Dropping the wood into a pile she set it up while keeping an eye on him. Every once in a while he would stop and look around as if he could hear something she couldnt. Once the fire was going she went to help him with food. He was knee high in the river, hunched over with his hands in the water, he made quite the sight. She smirked walking out to join him.

"Fishing the hard way hum?" He looked up at her then back down at the water. Right they where back to not talking. Fine then she could play that game. Shoving her hands into the water she waited for a fish and, missed it. She waited again then, closed her hand, missed again. Sighing she was about to stand up when she felt his hand slid down her arm and his fingers over hers.

"Dont rush it." She turned her head to look at him, but his face was impassive. "Look at the fish not me." He said softly. Turning her head back she sighed and looked down. He let a few fish go threw, before snapping their hands closed, and pulling it out of the water. Her eyes where big as they lifted a large salmon out. Never before had she been able to catch a fish this way, it was oddly exhilarating. He took the fish and tossed it into the bucket by the fire. That made four.

"Why did you go off to Riften?" He said suddenly. She looked over at him and tilted her head.

"Because I had a few things that needed to be done there. Why, did you miss me?" The last part had been teasing, but he turned around to face her and his look said he had.

"Yes, I did. I ..." He looked utterly uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Farka, dont... I know you are not a man of words dont force them. I was out of line in your room. And in the caver." He sighed dropped his head foreword.

"Then, let me show you." He muttered grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. She wanted to fight and pull back, but her body was weak as caved into him when he pulled her close. His lips met hers in a kiss unlike the ones before. This one, was slow and sweet. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer. She wound her arms around his neck and pushed her fingers into his hair. This kiss was a slow smolder, where as the others had been a full on raging inferno that had threatened to engulf them both. He ran his tongue along her lower lip before nipping it softly as he pulled back.

"Wow maybe I should go away again." She said breathless. He chuckled stepping back.

"This time I would not stand by and let you go." She smiled walking back up to the camp.

"Should have done that the first time." He didnt say a word as he walked up behind her and grabbed the fish. He cleaned them and got them ready to cook as she sat back and watched. "Whats it like being a werewolf?" She asked suddenly. He looked up at her and shrugged.

"Its...freeing. Suddenly I can run faster, smell things I couldnt before. I can see better, and fight like nothing could ever stop me. I love it." He dropped his gaze back to the fire. "I loved it, I mean." He set the fish over the fire and that was all he said on the matter.

"What changed?" She pressed as he sat down a few feet away from her. For a moment he said nothing just watched the fish. When she was about to give up on him answering her he sighed.

"I met a girl that I didnt want to risk losing. Then I thought I lost her, and it made me really think about if I wanted this beast any more." She tilted her head at him as he spoke.

"By 'girl' you mean me dont you?" He simply nodded. "I dont care about your beast, Farkas. When I saw you at the inn I knew there was some thing different about you. When I saw you turn it, scared me a little. But then I realized I was more worried about you, and that it made everything fit into place. Dont change something you are so proud of just because of me." He grunted and started to turn the fish. She sighed and sat back on her hands. "You are such a brute." She muttered under her breath. He chuckled at that and turned to look at her.

"I heard that, sister." Shrugging she started playing with the stones around her. They fell in to a tense silence as the fish cooked. He handed her one and took the other leaving the other two for later. But in truth she wasnt all that hungry, not for fish at least. Farkas ate his fish with out a word and Quinn just picked at hers.

"Dont like it?" He asked after he finished two and was now sipping on some mead.

"Just not that hungry right now." She said putting the fish aside. "I think Im going to... go walk around for a bit." He didnt say anything as she got up and walked off. She hadnt been gone for too long before she heard someone behind her. Pulling out her ax and spinning around she went to swing her ax. Farkas caught it and raised a brow.

"Hold there sister its just me." She sighed and dropped her ax.

"You just about lost your head Farkas, what the hell?" He laughed as she put the ax away.

"I heard something and just wanted to make sure you where all right. I guess you can take care of your self." He turned to start heading back to camp and she sighed.

"Farkas, stop." Catching up with him she walked back to the camp with him. "We both sort of suck at the talking dont we." He chuckled and nodded.

"That we do." Sitting down she sighed not wanting to go to sleep yet and not wanting the conversation to die she picked some thing they both shared.

"Where did you get the scar on you hand?" He lifted it up and studied it for a moment like he didnt even know it was there.

"That one I think is from when I was a kid. Vilkas and I where playing with swords and he got my hand." She laughed and he looked up at her smirking. Just like that they went back and forth telling each other about the scars. About midnight he finally asked about the one on her face.

"What happened there? I saw that it was over the whole right side of your body...but I didnt know how to ask." She sighed knowing that it had been coming.

"My father did it. When I was born my mother died. Her death killed him. Everyday he had to get up and deal with the one thing that took his love away from him. Everyday I looked more and more like her. One night he came home so drunk that he decided I shouldnt look like her any more. So he tossed a length of chain in the fire till it was red hot. Then he wrapped it around me." Her fingers lifted to her cheek as she remembered coming awake to that pain. Nothing could ever come close to it. "When I got better I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. Out side of Skyrim. I could have come back when news of my fathers death came, but I wanted to stay where I was and keep learning my skills." He nodded slightly as she sighed. "See now the light mood is gone." Without a sound he was in-front of her. "Farkas..." His lips where on hers again and this time it was a hot kiss that had her on fire instantly. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap as he nibbled on her lower lip. He unhooked her ax and tossed it away, as she did the same with his long sword. His hands moved up her back pushing her closer to him like he couldnt get her close enough. He slid his tongue over her lower lip and this time she slipped hers out and ran it over his. He groaned into her mouth and his hands snapped up his fingers pushing into her hair holding her there as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Without missing a beat she met his invasion and soon they where in a back and forth dance fighting to get closer. His hands moved over her body and it wasn't until her armor fell away that she knew what he was doing. Pulling back she went to cover her self and he stopped her.

"I all ready saw what your trying to hide, love. I still want you." He pulled her arms away softly. She allowed him to but kept her eyes on him and seeing what his reaction would be. He dipped his head to her right collarbone and started kissing and nipping a path down her breast to her nipple. When his hot tongue shot out over it she sucked in a sharp breath as her body jerked. Then his lips closed over it and he started licking and sucking on it in a combination that had her panting. Turning them around he laid her back on the bed roll and moved to her left nipple as he stripped her completely naked.

Every where he touched left a burning path and had her arching up to meet him. The sounds he made only succeeded in making her burn even more. Whimpering she reached for him and pulled his lips back up to her's. He met her kiss hard as he stripped his armor off, and she tried to help but it was hard to get her hands to work the right way. Pulling away from the kiss he tossed the armor away then lowered him self back down over her. Now they where skin to skin under the swirling night sky.

"You sure you want this still Quinn?" He said his voice even deeper than it normally was. She nodded biting her lower lip. He shifted so he was up on his arms and his lower body was over hers. Kissing her again this time softly, though she could taste the need to go harder, but for her he was easy. Shifting slightly he pushed his hips to hers and then she felt the head of him pressed to her hot opening. He dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed and bit her there softly before muttering something that she didnt catch, then he plunged himself all the way in. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and he kept still deep inside of her. After a moment she pushed her hips to his wanting him to move and he obliged her. Staying close to her, he started to pull back then push back in. Quinn could tell he was holding back for her, but she wanted him more, moaning she arched up to him and he groaned as her nails bit into his back.

"Farkas, please dont hold back." She muttered kissing him. He growled and shifted up a little then picked up his pace. She was clinging to him as he grabbed her hips and pushed her up to his. She quickly matched his pace meeting his hungry thrusts. He growled in her ear as his whiskers sent sparks over her skin making her nipples ever harder. A pressure was building deep inside of her as his strokes became more wild making her cry out and her nails dag down his back. His head dropped to the crook of her neck as he lifted her hips up.

"Let go for me Quinn." He growled into her ear as his teeth teased her skin. Her body felt like she was about to burn up from the inside out and his pace kept getting wilder. Then she dove over the edge and her whole body jerked with the explosion of pleasure ripping threw it. His name was ripped from her lips as her body arched up. He howled in pleasure his self at the feel of her body constricting around her and milking him. It only to moments for him to follow her over the edge and spill inside of her before he knew what he was doing. When the pleasure receded his body sagged, and it took all his effort to roll over to the side so he wouldnt crush her. Quinn felt like her whole body was humming with an untapped power and all she could do was lay next to Farkas catching her breath. When she could she rolled over to face him and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Well that was well worth the torture you put me threw." He chuckled and stroked her back lightly.

"What about what you put me threw woman?"

"You did it to your self." She said nudging him. He nodded and sighed.

"Your right there, but I am glad we didnt do that in Jorrvaskr. You would have woken everyone." She covered her face blushing brightly.

"I was not that loud." She said meekly. He smirked and pulled her hands away from her face to kiss her.

"Dont hide your face from me Quinn, I like looking at you." That made her laugh. Resting her head on his chest she sighed deeply as her fingers played with his chest hair.

"How did you know about, me being a ...well you know." He didnt say anything for a moment then sighed.

"The beast, I should have known a while ago that you had never been touched by another man." She nodded then chewed her lower lip.

"And thats how your going to end my first time?" She asked rolling her hips up to him. He growled low.

"I was giving you time, I dont want to break you." She rolled her eyes and sat up swinging her leg over his waist and making sure he didnt enter her again, lowered her self to him.

"Please you cant break me that easy, brother." He laughed as his eyes grew darker.

"Well then I guess I shouldnt hold back this time." He lifted her up and impaled her on him in one fluid motion. She moaned deeply resting her hands on his chest. His eyes told her he was just getting started with her tonight, also that she wasnt going to be getting much sleep.

(Please leave comments! I would love it thank you!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quinn groaned when she woke up to the sun blinding her. Never a real morning person she felt better this morning, not counting the dull ache inside but it reminded her about last night, than she had in a long time.

"Well good morning there." Farkas said as she moved to stretch. She blushed lightly as she smiled up at him.

"How long have you been awake?" He gave a half hearted shrug sitting up.

"I only slept for a little bit after our fun." He said with a smirk. "I never sleep much anyway."

"So you where just watching me sleep?" She asked feeling heat rush to her face. He didnt say a word as he leaned over and cupped her cheek lowering his lips to hers. His lips where soft on hers as his rough hands sent chills over her smooth skin. He dragged his hand lightly down till he got to her neck where he curled his fingers behind her ear and his thumb stroked over her chin tilting her head back so he could deepen the kiss. When he pulled away she was breathless and heated.

"Well can every morning start like that?" She asked laughing. He smirked and got up.

"Come on we should get going its all most noon." Her jaw dropped as she popped up to her feet.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" She asked as she quickly went around picking up her armor and putting it back on.

"You looked peaceful I wasnt going to ruin that." She rolled her eyes as she snapped her ax back onto her back, he was even quicker getting redressed and then they where back on the horse making their way back to Whiterun. Just as the walls came into view a thought crossed her mind.

"Farkas... didnt you say the circle where all werewolves?" He grunted a yes. "Well...wont they be able to smell you on me?" Not that she cared but he had seemed to want to keep what he felt for her just between them.

"Maybe, does that bother you?" His tone said she had stuck a cord.

"No, I just thought with the way you acted the last time we where at Jorrvaskr, you wanted to keep what you felt to your self." He sighed and shook his head.

"I dont care any more. Aela caught me chasing after you anyway. So its all ready known, plus when you where gone I got a taste of what it would be like to be distant from you and I didnt like it. So I dont care that my sent is all over you." She wrapped her arms around his waist tighter and smiled as she pressed her cheek to the cool metal of his armor.

"Good, I am happy to hear that." He covered one of her hands with his own and gently squeezed it. Leaving the horse at the stables they walked up to the gates where one of the guards told Farkas his brother was looking for him. Inside he went off to find his brother while she went to sell off somethings that had started to take up space in her bag.

"Ah, so your back." Quinn looked over and saw Aela leaning against the wall arms crossed over her chest and a look on her face.

"Yes, I had other things to take care of why did you need me for something?" Aela pushed off the wall and walked up to her.

"Shall we walk?" It wasnt a question more like a demand. Quinn didnt like where this was going. "So I can smell Farkas all over you, so I guess that means you two made up?" Quinn felt heat stain her cheeks.

"I never knew we where fighting." Aela gave her a look that said she knew that wasnt true.

"Just let me give you some advice new blood. Farkas will get bored of you in the end. Its happened many times before. Your not the first or the last, dont get your hopes up." She tapped the amulet of Mara and smirked. "That will be on your neck for a bit yet." Then she turned and stalked away. Quinn saw red then her words finally sunk in. Not the first or last...that made her heart sink to what felt like her feet. Suddenly her whole body felt like it was made of lead and she had to drag her self to Jorrvaskr. Pushing the door open she shuffled in and froze seeing him inside talking with his brother in a rage. Something had set him off, well something had set her off too. The door closed with a slam behind her and both men looked at her. Farkas warmed when he saw her and his brother looked like he wished she would just go a crawl back away. She stood there frozen in place as her blood rushed threw her vines like ice. What the hell had Aela been talking about? That look he gave her, surly it was just for her. Curse her for putting thoughts into her head. Farkas frowned and moved up to her when she didnt come to him.

"Whats wrong?" He muttered cupping her face and urging her to look at him. Her dark brown eyes searched his and she decided then, even if this was just a passing fancy she would enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

"Nothing dont worry about it." She said smiling at him and covering his hand with her own. He smiled and kissed her softly before pulling back and turning to his brother.

"As I said brother. I stand by her." Vilkas glared at them then turned and stalked away. Yes, even if it was just for the time she would enjoy being in his arms. He sighed and stepped away. "Well lets go see, Skjor he was asking for you." She nodded and he lead her to him. For a while she felt like she was in daze that she couldnt shake and when Skjor shooed Farkas away and spoke only to her she was finally able to shake her self out of it.

"Glad to see you have returned to us. I thought Farkas had scared you away for sure." He said with a smirk.

"Er, no I just had things that had to be taken care of. What was it you needed me for?" She asked noting the way his eyes lingered over her amulit.

"Ah yes I would like you to meet me at the under forge tonight."

"Where is that?" She asked with a frown.

"Sorry I forgot you have not been there. I will meet you out there tonight and show you in." Then he dismissed her. Frowning she made her way down to the quarters so she could put somethings away.

"So what did he need?" Farkas's voice was behind her making her jump.

"Sweet Talos you scared me!" She snapped playfully pushing at him. "He wanted me to meet him in the under forge tonight." He got pail suddenly and his rage reached a boiling point.

"He what?" Frowning she turned to face him fully. "What did you say to him?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, whats going Farkas?" He growled and she could see the start of his change coming on. Knowing this was not the place he should be turning she cupped his face and made him look at her. "Calm down tell me what is going on." She said stroking her thumb over his jaw his stubble rough against her palm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath turning his face into her hand.

"Come with me, we cant be over heard with what I need to say." He muttered taking her hand and leading her out of the new blood room and to his own. He closed the door behind them and sighed. "He wants to make you a werewolf." Frowning she tilted her head to the side.

"I thought you said only the circle gets the beast." He sighed shoving his fingers threw his shaggy hair as he paced the small room.

"They do but because of me turning he wants to make sure you cant go running off to tell anyone about our beast." He cursed and she could see him losing his grip on holding his beast back.

"Why is that a bad thing? If it means I get to stay then thats good right?" He looked at her like she had just elected to be marched to her death.

"I dont want this for you Quinn, you...you are perfect just the way you are." He snapped coming up to her and grabbing her upper arms. "You dont need some beast inside of you not letting you sleep making you hunger for blood." His grip loosened as he sighed and sagged into her. "I dont want you to suffer like this." He finally said.

"Farkas, I think in the end its up to me. And as long as it keeps me next to you, I want to do it. Something tells me if I say no they arnt going to be to happy. Or that my life will go on much longer after that." He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"I guess your right, I just dont want anything to change you. Plus there is a risk you wont make it threw the turning." His arms snaked around her and he pulled her flush with his body. Then his lips where on hers once again. With that everything that had been running threw her head shattered and she caved into him. Her back met the wall and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waits. Smiling into the kiss she pushed her fingers into his hair and held his lips to hers as his cradled her back side.

A hard knock on the door had him pulling away with a growl.

"Farkas, I have work for you to do." His brothers voice came threw the door. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and sighed.

"Give me a moment Ill meet you in the yard." He growled. There was something muttered on the other side before the sound of footsteps retreating could be heard. The feel of his teeth on her skin made her jump and moan lightly. "I have to go but we are picking this up later." He growled into her ear as he let her slowly back to her feet. A soft kiss once more and then he left her standing on trembling legs. What ever his brother need him to do took all day, and into the night. She had to go and meet Skjor and get this over with. Heading up to the yard she looked around till she caught sight of Skjor standing by the cliff to the sky forge.

"Ah there you are. Are you prepared?" She nodded

"Im ready for whatever test is next." His face contorted in a mask of disgust.

"This is no test, new blood. This is a gift. Come inside." He turned and hit a hidden switch raising a hidden door. He walked in and she followed him in. "Im glad you came. Its been a long time since we had a heart like among our numbers." He walked deeper in to where a large basin stood and a werewolf stood behind it. "That pitiful ceremony behind the hall does not befit warriors like us." He stopped beside the wolf. "You are due more honor than some calls and feasting. I would hope you recognize Aela, even in this form. She has agreed to be your forebear." He turned to look at Quinn. "We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been granted. He thinks we've been cursed. But we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of prowess be a curse? So we take matters into our own hands. To reach the heights of the companions, you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf. So are you ready to join your spirit with the beast world friend?"

"What if I dont want to become a werewolf?" She could see rage flash behind his eyes but he pulled it back.

"That is your choice but know this, we can not trust you with this knowledge without you being one of us." She inclined her head but said nothing as she turned and walked out. Grumbling she made her way back to a bed and fell face first into it. Later she came awake to someone shaking her. Jumping up she looked around swinging at the one who woke her. His rough hands clamped over her wrist and mouth to keep her from screaming, but once she could smell him, she knew she was safe. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she looked up at him and frowned. He looked tired and utterly worried as he searched her face then pulled her close to sniff her. It suddenly came clear as he sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around her.

"You didnt join, thank Talos." He muttered into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and held him till he moved to step back, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her with him. He lead her back to his room where he closed the door and locked it behind them. "I was so worried they would force you into turning." He said running his fingers wildly threw his hair. "My brother took me away so they could and when I found out, I rushed back here." He stopped and looked back at her as if he was shocked that she was still her.

"I told them I didn't want to be a werewolf. They did threaten me though." His eyes got dark and a deep growl rumbled out of his chest.

"Damn them." He snapped turning away as his eyes became yellow. "There has to be some way of keeping you human, but still have them trust you." He muttered back to pacing. She sat down on his bed and rubbed her eyes still mostly asleep.

"Why not just get a werewolf to marry me?" she muttered in her haze. He froze and turned to her as she slipped back into sleep.

"Ah, thats its!" He snapped cupping her face, snapping her out of sleep again. "You are brilliant!" He kissed her deeply then laid her down on his bed. "Go back to sleep I will return as soon as I can." She nodded curling up under the fur he had on his bed. She never saw him pull her amulit off and slip out headed for Riften.

Days passed without word, and every day Aela and Skjor where asking her if she had made her mind up yet. As if it would change over night. Everyday she told them no. She was starting to get the feeling they where about to cross the line and force her or kill her. She wished Farkas would come back and tell her what his great plan was. That night when he had woken her and moved her to his bed, she found a note telling her he had gone off with what he hoped would be a way to save her from the beast fate. In truth all she had to do was run off and do her training she had been putting off, as the dragonborn. That still made her shutter. But she held out here because she didnt want to run.

That night before she could find her way to a bed Skjor asked her to join him once again in the under forge. This was it she could feel it. Following him in she saw Aela once again in beast form.

"It is time this is resolved, join us or Aela will dine on your blood tonight." Quinn reached for her ax and Skjor narrowed his eyes on her. "Do think this threw fully dear. Is it so bad to live with this gift?" He walked over and slit Aela's wrist letting the blood pool in the large bowl. "Make your choice." he growled. Quinn swallowed hard keeping a hand on her ax. Just as she stepped up to look into the pool the hidden door to the under forge slid open and Farkas stepped in.

"She doesnt need to go threw this, Skjor. We are getting married." Her hand went to where the amulet was around her neck, only to find it bare. Her eyes wide she looked back at him and he just ginned, full of smug satisfaction.

"What, did you say?" Skjor snapped. Aela turned into a human once again and narrowed her eyes on them.

"You heard me and you know the rules. If we are married she is allowed to know our secrets without becoming a beast." Farkas walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "She is to be my wife, we are going to be wed tomorrow." Her jaw dropped as his word sunk in. Then she heard the growling. Low at first till it grew as loud as thunder. It took only a moment to place where it was coming from, Aela was fuming. In the blink of an eye she launched her self at Quinn dipping her hand in the pool of still cooling blood and tackling her to the ground. Her breath left her in a grunt and that was the opening she needed. Aela plunged in hand into Quinns mouth making her drink the blood off her hand. Farkas roared in rage pulling Aela off her. Quinn choked on the saltiness burning her throat. The sound of Aela laughing from across the room had her seeing red.

"Now what are you going to do Farkas? She is like me now, do you still want her?" Quinn felt as if her blood was on fire as Farkas came over to her wide eyed and cradled her head. She wanted to ask about what Aela was talking about but her whole body wasnt obeying her comands. So she had to lay there as he rocked slightly smoothing her wild brow hair back, his dark eyes burning into hers. It was all most like he was begging her not to change but knew he was asking for the impossible. She could hear Skjor in the back fighting with Aela but she couldnt make out the words. The her body exploded in pain, and she started to thrash in Farkas's arms. He finally had to put her down and step away. The last thing Quinn remembered before blacking out was watching Farkas look away.

Something was jabbing her in the side and what ever it was, was making it hard to sleep. Groaning she rolled over and could smell the grass under her. Quinn woke up looking around wildly. She was naked out in the middle of who knew where. The thing that had been jabbing her side was a rock. She picked it up and Farkas's face flashed before her eyes. She flung the rock away with a fury. The sound of foot steps behind her had her jumping up and spinning around. Farkas came up to her, with her cloths and weapon in hand.

"Your wake, good I was starting to worry about you. You where a wild one, gave them all a bunch of trouble like I did when I first turned." He smiled at her as she took her cloths. His sent was intoxicating even more so than it had been.

"What went on between you and Aela?" She asked hugging her cloths to her chest. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She and I had a thing for a little while. There for a bit it was going good until we where brought into the circle and turned. Then everything between us seemed to...change. She thinks it because she is a werewolf. But the thing is I never really loved her, it was just a convenient way to scratch an itch we both had." Quinn chewed at her lower lip tilting her head to one side.

"And is that what I am as well? I just need to know because I dont want to get to attached to something that is going to vanish in a few days, weeks, months." Now the way Aela acted made since, she was still sore over getting shrugged off by this man. He sighed and shook his head.

"I dont know Quinn, I cant tell you how I will feel in weeks or months from now. But I can tell you that I know you are different and I dont want to end what is going on between us just yet." She shook her head trying to dislodge the haze settling over her mind, as a dark rich sent filled her nose. He stepped closer to her and cupped her face in both hands. "Wont you stay with me Quinn?" He muttered before lowering his lips to hers. This kiss seemed frantic and full of hunger. She could taste his desire on her tongue. Dropping her cloths she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her self flush to him. That dark rich sent got stronger as he growled and she could feel it rumbling up from his chest. His hands slid down her neck to cup and fondle her breasts, making her moan into the kiss. The sent grew stronger, and thats when she put it together, it was his lust she was scenting. It grew stronger the more he wanted her. She smirked pulling the leather straps of his armor free and stripping it off of him. Her hands roamed over his body, dragging her nails lightly over his skin making his shiver as she found out what made him want her more. His hands cupped her ass and lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist to keep to kiss going. This time it was her who softly nibbled on his ear then ran her tongue over it, she could feel his cock twitch against her as she did so.

Suddenly her back met the course bark of a tree and he lifted her slightly just so he could shift and bring her down onto his ridged shaft. She cried out as he filled her, making her pull away from the kiss. He took that moment to kiss her exposed neck and slowly pull back out of her, making her whimper. Quinn rocked her hips down onto his sinking him deeper every time. He groaned and picked up his pace no longer worried so much about hurting her. His teeth tested her neck as he resisted the urge to bite her, and mark her as his. She leaned into him wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she kissed a trail over his neck and softly started to bite him, only spurring him on more. She could feel her self drawing close to that edge once again and this time wanted Farkas to go with her. Dragging her nails down his back at the same time she bit him rocking her hips down on his growling as she begged him to mark her. The growl he let out moments before his teeth sank into her skin had her crying out as she tumbled over the edge of her climax. His teeth made her shatter as she howled out in pleasure. He thrust a few more times and followed her over the edge throwing his head back in a loud bellow, that set the wolves off. They sank to the ground panting, in a tangled mess of limbs. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart racing. His hands traced the line of her spine slowly for a while before she looked up at him and smiled.

"Now, that was fun. When can we do it again?" She asked nipping his chin. He chuckled and smoothed her hair back.

"Oh no what have I created?" He teased kissing her softly. "I think there are things that need to be done. I know Skjor wanted you to meet her near by and I have things to take care of back at Jorrvaskr. We will see each other soon." He kissed the tip of her nose and sat up. She slid off him and went back to her cloths to get dressed. He did the same going to where she had tossed his armor and slowly redressed. Before they parted he kissed her once more then ran off as she went the other way.

"You reek of Farkas." Snapped Aela when Quinn walked up to the fort she was to meet Skjor at. She turned and narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"That doesnt bother me. Where is Skjor?" Aela inclined her head to the fort.

"In there he got tired of waiting. We are to join him. Shall we?" She growled but didnt wait for a response as she stormed up the hill weapon drawn. They charged threw the sliver bloods like they where water, all the time Aela was getting more and more worried at there being so many of them there.

"In here, their leader should be inside. They call her the skinner. I dont think I need to tell you why." Then they blew threw the door, inside where a half dozen men and women. They stood stunned for a moment, and that was all they needed. Aela went one way Quinn the other and they left a trail of bloody body parts and limbs. Quinn had the luck to kill the Skinner, as Aela froze and turned white. "They killed Skjor." She snapped beating one of the body's. "Bastards he was the strongest of us!" Quinn pulled the woman off the dead man and spotted Skjor with a sword threw his gut.

"We will make them pay for this, dont worry." She muttered and Aela nodded.

"Your right. We will. I know of a few of their camps will you help me get revenge on them for what they did to him?" Quinn paused a moment before nodded and Aela smiled and told her where to go to find the next group of them. Quinn turned and headed out knowing she had just dove head first in a never ending cycle of retaliation.

(Please review! I love to know what you think!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a month before Quinn was able to make her way back to Jorrvaskr. Every time she would wipe out a branch of the Sliver Hands, more would pop up and Aela would send her after them. She hauled her self up the steps with heavy limbs. Everything felt like it trying to run in sand, even when it was just moving. At first it had been easy burning threw the new transition energy and now didnt know what was keeping her legs moving. The doors to Jorrvaskr swung open and Farkas was there looking right at her. Since their last er..meeting, her body has been on an, all most with draw from him. She ached to see him again, like nothing she every felt before. In the short times when she DID get to sleep he chased her around, literally. He was chasing her threw the woods as she ran from him, not in fear but in play. He would stalk her and when he caught her, which he always did, they would make love.

Seeing him out side of her dreams had her heart rate shooting threw the roof. He grinned wide and stalked down the steps to her. She only just took a breath in when his lips crushed hers. Her body was lit on fire. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her body flush with his. Only the sounds of jeering had them pulling away, breathless.

"Well thats a welcome hello." She muttered ducking her head from the crowd that had gathered. He chuckled and tipped her head back up only to kiss her lightly once more, before muttering softly so only they could hear.

"You should see how I really wish to greet you." At that Quinn inhaled sharply and the dark sent of his arousal filled her head. Her eyes grew heavy lidded and she smirked at him.

"I would like that." She muttered back. He barked out a laugh and lead her back in to Jorrvaskr.

"As much as I would like to, Kodlak has asked to speak with you." She sighed and ran a hand threw her dirty hair. She was in bad need of a wash but there seemed to be no time allowed to her for that. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and then was off. Just as she was making her way down to see Kodlak, Aela pulled her to the side.

"So the old man wants to speak with you, I find it is wise to tell him the truth. But he doesnt need to know everything." She said telling Quinn that she hadnt been telling him about them going after the silver hands. Cursing under her breath she turned and walked away. She found Kodlak in the same place he had first been when she found him.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked walking in to his room. He looked up at her and nodded.

"I did, come in and have a seat." She sat down across from him as he sat back in his seat with a sigh. His eyes moved over her in a way that told her he knew about everything she had been doing.

"I...er... what did you want?" She asked trying not to wither under his gaze. He smiled softly and caught her off guard by asking about how she felt being a werewolf. They spent a while talking about how he was tried of being with the beast and wanted to be rid of it. After snapping at her because of her blood soaked revenge path for Skjor, he moved on to talk of a cure. With directions on how to get to the cave where the witches nested, and orders to bring a head back for him, she was off once again.

On the way back out of Jorrvaskr Farkas stopped her with a frown.

"Where are you off too now?" He asked pulling her to a stop.

"Oh you know, no rest for the mighty dragonborn. He is looking for a cure. I am to go fetch." He chuckled softly tucking a stray lock of her dirty brown hair back behind her ear.

"Do you think I should come with?" As much as she wanted to say yes to that something told her he needed to stay behind.

"I think I should do this on my own. Just a feeling but I think you should stay close." He frowned cocking his head to the side as she turned and started away. That sinking feeling kept getting worse threw the whole trip to the caves. Before going in she took a breath and pushed away her thoughts so she could focus on the task ahead. Once her mind was on the fight she drew her ax and entered the cave. Rounding the corner she spotted the witch, or rather the Hagraven. The witch turned and stalked away and Quinn took that moment to charge her. The Hagraven turned around and Quinn slid to a stop as she cast flames at her. She could feel the heat kissing her skin as she scrambled back. The Witch advanced swinging at Quinn with her claws. Quinn swung and lopped off the her hands. She shrieked falling to her knees and Quinn hauled back then brought her ax down chopping off her head. It feel with a wet thump. Walking over to it she grabbed it by the hair and lifted it up.

"Ugly little thing arnt you?" she muttered. Slipping the head into a bag she froze when she heard movement around her. This cave was full of witches, and she had no intention of fighting them all. Slipping out the way she came as quietly as she could she made it to her horse before she heard the scream. The others had just found their fallen sister. Quinn spurred the horse on looking back to see half a dozen pouring out of the mouth of the cave.

She rode the horse till it dropped then ran the rest of the way back to Whiterun. Winding her way threw the town she could smell the blood in the air. Something had happened when she was gone and it wasnt something good. Rounding the corner to Jorrvaskr she froze in mid-step. Body's where lining the stair case up and Vilkas stood at the top glaring down at her. Swallowing hard she walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" He snapped at her. She wanted to throw the bloody head at him but felt it was a tad childish.

"I was doing Kodlak's bidding?" He inhaled sharply but said nothing for a few moments.

"I hope it was important, because it means you weren't here to defend him. The silver hand, they finally found enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off but...The old man. Kodlak. Hes dead." Her heart stopped. There was no way that he was dead. Vilkas turned on his heel and stalked inside, she followed numbly behind. Once inside her mind was working again and she started to worry about Farkas.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Vilkas gave her a nasty sort of look before he sighed and shook his head.

"No. But they took off with all our fragments of Wuuthrad. But you and I are going to reclaim them. We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their story's. Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung." He got a dark look in his eyes as the wolf finally came to the forefront as he said. "We will avenge Kodlak. And they will know terror before the end." She nodded and he moved away and she saw Farkas on the floor looking stunned as he looked at the old man, who had been stripped of his armor, and shaking his head. She wanted to go to him badly but then she caught the look on Vilkas's face. This was a place for strength and power, she could not show weakness now.

Turning around she walked out of Jorrvaskr with Vilkas on her heels. As they walked down the steps a few of the companions cheered them on.

"Make them bleed." Called one

"Dont leave any of them alive." Called another. She didnt pay them much mind as she walked out focused of one thing. Blood. It took a day and a half to reach Driftshade refuge and still her hunger for blood was strong. Pulling her ax out and to the ready, she headed inside. They moved threw the dungeon quickly, devastating their numbers and leaving them behind in bloody piles. Half way threw she called forth her wolf and changed. In her wolf form she could hear the hearts beating and the breath the man two rooms away. Growling she lead the way threw the maze of turns and the first silver hand she came upon she pinned to the ground and tore him apart with her claws. Then she moved on to the other in what seemed like a blink. Moving further into the dungeon she could hear a group of them huddled together waiting for them to come in. Howling she burst threw the door and tackled the first one. After what seemed to be hours, but was really only moments, the fight was done and all the silver hands lay in bloody heaps on the ground. Panting she looked over at Vilkas who was covered in blood as well and looking around at the mess.

"Come on, lets find the fragments of Wuuthrad and return to Jorrvaskr." She shifted back into her human from making Vilkas turn away as she got redress. Running her forearm over her mouth she whipped away the blood still dripping down, as she walked around the chamber looking for the shards. She found them on a table and wrapped them up stuffing them into her satchel before letting Vilkas know.

"Good we need to get back for Kodlaks, funeral." Then he lead the way out and back to Whiterun. The trip was quiet for the most part both of them lost in their own thoughts and minds.

It was night time when they finally made it to Jorrvaskr. Both agreeing they needed to wash the blood off before attending the funeral, they had stopped and bathed before the final leg of their travels. Once in the walls of Whiterun Vilkas went ahead of her telling her to meet him at the sky forge. She took a moment longer to get their feeling like an outside for going having only been a part of the companions for only a few months before Kodlak had been killed. But the biggest part was she felt guilty because she was the one who brought the wrath of the silver hands, down on them. Sighing she made her way up to the sky forge and took her place at the edge of the group.

"Who would like to start?" Eorlund asked. Aela stepped up chin high.

"I do it." She said in a strong voice that had Quinn raising a brow. "Before the ancient flame, we grieve." Everyone of the circle echoed her.

"At this loss..." Eorlund spoke again.

"The circle responded. "We weep."

Vilkas spoke next. "For the fallen..."

"We shout."

Last was Farkas. "And for ourselves..."

"We take our leave." With that Aela took the torch she had been holding and walked up to his body, and set it ablaze. Once the fire had risen high she walked away and turned to the group.

"His spirit is departed. Members of the circle let us withdraw to the underforge, to grieve our last together." Slowly the companions made their way down but as she moved to go Eorlund came up to her and stopped her.

"Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad, still?" She nodded and dug them out of her bag. "I need to prepare them for mounting once again." She handed them over without a thought. He took them and looked them over before looking back at her. "I have a small favor to ask of you. There's another piece, that Kodlak always kept close to himself. Would you go to his chambers and bring it back for me? Im not sure Im the best one to go threw his things." She only just held back the sigh. Nodding she gave a soft smile.

"Sure." She said softly.

"I appreciate it." Then he bowed slightly and walked away. She walked down the steps hearing Vilkas snap at someone to be left alone. Wandering into Jorrvaskr she made her way to where the old man used to sit all the time and then into his room. She didnt have to do much rummaging before she found the shard. Turning she headed back out and up to the skyforge, passing Farkas on the way. He waved her away, not really looking at her.

"Leave me." He growled. Thous words hit her hard as she watched him wander into the underforge. It took a few moments for her to get her feet to work again and force her self up to Eorlund.

"I have Kodlak's fragment." He smiled sadly before taking it.

"Thank you. Your shield siblings have withdrawn to the underforge. I think they're waiting for you." He turned away and she made her way, on shaky legs to the underforge. When she entered she could hear Vilkas's angry voice echoing around the cave.

"The old man had one wish before he died. And he didnt get it. Its as simple as that." She felt thous words like a hit to the gut as she walked in. Aela stood before him arms crossed.

"Being moon born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas." He scoffed.

"Thats fine for you, but he wanted to be clean. He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glorys of Sovngarde. But that was all taken from him." Aela rolled her eyes.

"And you avenged him."

"Kodlak did not care for vengence." Growled Farkas. It was then she caught sight of Farkas standing over to the side, and watching her with sad eyes. She forced her self to look away. His brother nodded.

"No Farkas, he didnt. And thats not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thought on the blood."

Aela sighed in defeat. "Your right, its what he wanted and he deserved to have it."

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleans his soul, even in death. You know the legends of the tomb of Ysgramor." Said Vilkas.

Aela n"Andodded dropping her arms. "There the souls of the harbingers will head the call of northern steel. We cant even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and its in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years." It was then that Eorlund walked in.

dragons where just storys. And the elves ruled Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired."

Vilkas took a step foreword. "Is that...did you repair the blade?" He asked in a stunned voice.

"Its the first time I have had all of the pieces, thanks to our shield sister here. The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered. The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more." He turned to Quinn and offered the blade to her. "As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle. The rest of you, prepare for your journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak."

The others pulled their blades out and shouted. "FOR KODLAK!" Then stormed out out of the underforge. After only a moment it was just her alone holding onto the old piece of legend. Shaking her self out of the daze, she slid Wuuthrad onto her back and headed out behind them.

It took days to travel to the Tomb of Ysgramor and once there they all filed into get out of the cold. Vilkas turned to her and sighed with a slight smile on his lips.

"This is the resting place of Ysgramor, and his most trusted generals. You should be cautious." She frowned at him.

"Are you not coming?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Kodlak was right. I let vengeance rule my heart. I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshades. But I can not go any further with my mind fogged or my heart grieved." She nodded in understanding then turned to the statue of Ysgramor. See a place to slide Wuuthrad in she did and a hidden door slid open and Aela, Farkas and her self headed threw. At first it seemed like it was going to be easy getting to the center of the tomb, but as they came up to the first set of doors ghost's of past companions came out.

"Your not welcome here."

"All the living shall fear the dead." She cursed under her breath as she pulled out her battle ax and wondered if it would work on a ghost. It didnt take long to see that it would, and soon they where cutting a path threw ghosts to the center, that was until they got to the pit with the frostbite spiders. They got over whelmed with spiders and all three of them where pushed in different directions. She cut a spider in half and swung around to lop off legs of another one coming up behind her. Aela was trying to doge and shoot at the same time missing a few times and sending an arrow flying close to Quinn's head.

"Watch it!" She snapped before swinging again. The yell from Farkas had her head snapping round. He went down clutching his side as three spiders converged on him. Cursing she crushed one spider and took off to help him. She made quick work of the remaining spiders then moved over to him to check on his wound.

"Come on let me see." She snapped as he tried to move away but hissed in pain. Pulling his hand away she tried to hide the cringe.

"That bad hu?" She shook her head.

"Oh its nothing just a scratch." she teased saying the same thing when she had been injured last time. Pulling out a cure poison and heal potion she handed then to him. "Drink up." She said with a smirk. His eyes never left hers as he tipped the bottle back and one after the other then tossed them away with a sigh. She looked down at the puncher marks and watched them close.

"See now all better come on..." He shook his head and leaned back.

"I am staying behind. You two go on. Im going to wait till I have feeling in my legs again." She rolled her eyes and went to get up, but he stopped her pulling her back down to him. His lips where on hers before to took a breath in.

"Dont get killed. I dont want to have to hunt you down and bring you back." She smiled at his words and nodded.

"Dont worry about me, get back to your bother when you can all right?" He nodded and let her go. She stood and turned around to see Aela watching them. Quinn blushed, dropping her head and walking on. Aela and her made their way threw the tomb in silence for a few chambers before Aela sighed.

"Look, I owe you an apology. What I did...with...the blood. It was out of line. It was your chose and I forced it on you because of some petty jealousy over what I had with Farkas." Quinn stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Your right it was my chose. But I am glad you made it for me. I like being a wolf now its all most freeing." She smiled nodding.

"Your right about that. But look what you have...with Farkas its more than what we had, deeper. Dont let it go. Life in Skyrim is so short and love rare you need to hold onto it when you get it and fight not to lose it." Quinn smiled.

"Thanks for that." Aela smiled and nodded.

"Now, For Kodlak." Shaking her head Quinn shouted it back and charged into the next chamber behind her. The last chamber they entered had a blue flame in the center and Kodlak standing before it. She walked up to him as Aela stood beside her stunned.

He greeted her then told her what she need to do in order to free him of his curse. Pulling the witch head off her belt she tossed it in the flame and looked back at Kodlak. He seemed to writhe in pain before a wolf pulled away from him and charged at Quinn, and Aela. They jumped into action, swinging at the wolf till Quinn spun around and buried her ax into it mouth, then pulling back. It vanished and Kodlak got up smiling. He thanked them for killing the beast inside him, he also appointed her as the new leader of the companions. Before he talked about seeing them in Sovngarde, and vanished.

She turned around to face Aela who looked stunned. "Did I hear right? Did he just appoint you as the new harbinger?" She nodded to stunned for words herself. Aela nodded. "Well then let me be the first to address you are harbinger lets go tell the others." With a nod they wound their way back to the entrance where the twins where sitting. They jumped up when they saw them.

"So...how did things go?" Vilkas asked.

"He made me the new Harbinger." He looked stunned for a moment before catching him self and standing up right. "Well it is well deserved. Welcome new Harbinger. Now lets get back to Jorrvaskr there are things that need to be taken care of." She nodded and Vilkas and Aela headed out leaving Farkas and Quinn alone. She was looking up at Wuuthrad, wondering if she should take it or leave it where it was.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" He asked her from behind. She didnt turn to look at him as she chewed her lower lip.

"What I have always done I suppose." She muttered reaching and pulling the ax out of the statues hands. The weight felt good in her hands as she twisted it around in her hands.

"What is that exactly?" He asked making her turn to look at him.

"Letting my feet take me where they want to. Why are you so interested?" She asked slipping Wuuthrad on to her back. He sighed shoving his fingers threw his shaggy hair.

"Would you like some company along your way?" He asked timidly, it was avious that he was not used to having to ask about such things. Tilting her head to the side she bit back the smirk that was tugging at her lips. He struggled with the words looking any where but at her.

"I enjoy being with you and I think being away from Jorrvaskr would do me good. Being able to spend that time getting to know you better would ...nice." She smiled and nodded.

"Not like what we did by the lake...and your room, was getting to know me at all." He chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Yes thats why. If you are interested, my proposal still stands." She raised a brow as her breath hitched.

"What proposal are you talking about?" She asked even thought she had a good idea what he was talking about.

"You know the one about us getting married." Her heart sped up in her chest pounding in her chest threatening to break out of her rib cage. He came up to her cupping her face and kissing her hard. "You never did answer me on that." He muttered pressing her body flush to his. It stunned her how fast her body reacted to him and how quickly he was able to set her body on fire. Maybe having him around would be a good thing, to get to know each other better other than just their bodies meeting in a mind blowing moment. His lips where on hers once again and his tongue running along her lower lip. Her mind was growing fuzzier by the moment, so she had to step away before she lost her thought completely.

"Wait, if you want to do this I have a few conditions. First you have to stop with all the groping me when I need to think. But the biggest thing, you have to stop hiding, us if there is to be an us." He grinned leaning back against a wall and crossed his arms.

"All right agreed."

"Next, we must get to know each other a lot more. I say this one as a reference to your question. My answer is yes, only after we know each other more." The grin that spread over his lips had her blushing. He pushed off the wall and came up to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Agreed, to what ever you want, yes. As long as your answer doesnt change." She shook her head.

"It wont." He dropped his lips to hers once more, this kiss feeling so much different than the one moments before. It was one filled with everything he had been holding back, and she did the same thing. Wrapping her arms around his neck she threaded her fingers into his hair and held him too her. After a moment she pulled back and sucked in deep breaths.

"One more thing. I keep the wolf." He chuckled and shook his head.

"We will talk about that." He said pinning her to the wall and tugging at her cloths.

((Please comment! and let me know what you think!))


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the long pause. I was ill for a while and tons of doctor visits lead to a large wall of writers block. But I finally got time to push this chapter out. Let me know what you think please thank you!

* * *

Chapter 7

Quinn tried her best to avoid Riften at all costs when Farkas was with her. It wasnt that she didnt want to get married to him, it was just... she wasnt sure if it was _the_ time yet. It had been months since the trip into Ysgramor tomb, and they had rarely parted ways since then. The days where spent seeking out things, and doing odd quests and tasks for people around Skyrim, she had even gone up to the gray beards to start her training. And every night they spent in each others arms rolling on the ground in sweet sweaty bliss, and in the end when she was laying on his chest, he would ask if she was ready to go to Riften yet, and ever night she was a coward. Faking sleep to avoid the question. He would sigh kiss the top of her head and wrap his arms around her before drifting off. Tonight was just one of those nights. He had just drifted off, his breathing slow and deep. Slipping out of his arms she wrapped herself in a blanket and wandered a few feet away to the river side. Her back to the dying fire light she tilted her head back and watched the stars move across the night sky.

Her mind raced over so many things in those moments, mostly about her and Farkas and what she was going to do. She knew she was in love with him, but she had never seen herself as a married woman. What would he expect of her when they where married? She was no simple house wife to be left behind while her mighty husband went out and had wild grand adventures. Then what about kids? Out of habit her mind turned to her father and her hand reached up to trace the scar burned into her cheek from him. Did she even want to pass that sort of crazy on? Dropping her head down she sighed deeply feeling like the whole weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Suddenly hands landed on her shoulders and she jumped until his sent filled her nose making her relax just a little bit. He kissed her neck softly making her shiver as his hands slid down her arms before he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You looked like you had something on your mind. Anything you want to talk about?" He muttered turning her around to face him. He was completely in the buff, and though it was something she really shouldn't blush over she felt her cheeks start to heat up.

"No I was just, well thinking of what to do next. I think we might head to the Reach. I hear there are some issues going on up there." A look crossed his face for a moment and was gone before she could tell what it was. He sighed then pulled back leaving her feeling like she just took a hit to the gut.

"Oh, I thought since we are this close to Riften we would stop and visit the temple of Mara." He sighed and pushed a hand threw his hair as he turned away from her. She found herself reaching out to him before he spun back around to face her. "Why is it that every time we get close to Riften you always seem to find a reason to avoid it?" She opened her mouth to say something but she had nothing. Dropping her gaze she just shook her head and sighed.

"I dont know. I worry about a few things, and I just dont want to get married until I have them quieted." Slowly she raised her eyes back up to his and her gut fell to her feet. She would be frozen where she stood if he knew any magic.

"What _things_ do you have to think about?" He growled his wolf coming to the foreground Quinn shifted from foot to foot under his gaze. She brought one shoulder up and let it drop as she looked away.

"Just things Farkas things I am not sure about. Like... what do you expect from me once we are married? I am no little house wife to stay home and dote on you as wander around the whole of Skyrim. What would change, and what I am willing to change. I dont know I have a million thoughts running threw my head that Im trying to sort out!" She had started pacing some time during the rant and now stopped to look back at him.

His nose flared as he tried to keep the wolf in a battle for him seeing how close the wolf was to the surface. "You dont think that maybe you should have asked me some of these questions? Dont you think that maybe I could tell that I wouldnt expect you to stay home and take care of the house, that I would want you by my side when I am adventuring!" He cursed and turned around grabbing his pants he shoved his legs into them growling. "I dont want you to change anything Quinn Because I am in love with the woman you are now! If you need to think about things then fine, come find me in Whiterun." He finished getting dressed then mounted his horse and took off. Quinn felt as if her heart had stopped beating in her chest as she watched him ride away. She couldnt go back to sleep after that, in fact she stayed up all night watching the sky grow lighter trying to think why she didnt go after him and tell him she was just a fool. When the sun was peeking over the mountains she sighed and got up quickly getting her armor on. Packing up the camp she strapped it all to her horse and froze.

She had every intention to go right to Whiterun and find Farkas, but as she nudged her horse she found herself turning toward Riften. The city stank of filthy water and fish, not exactly the best place to get married in her mind. Wandering around she wound up crossing paths with Brynjolf again ,who side tracked her with a quick string of quests that some how lead to her joining the thieves guild in attempt to revive it. In truth she found herself staying around because Brynjolf attracted her. Not like Farkas in anyway but something about him made her want to see what he would taste like.

After a while she found out that he was married and, hiding her disappointment of the news, she nodded and found herself on the way to Whiterun for a task. With her new armor on, that included a hood that covered most of her face, she passed threw the town on her way to the pub when she paused and looked up at Jorrvaskr. She chewed her lip in indecision but her feet lead her on into the pub. Head down and hood up she made her way to the back where Mallus Maccius was waiting for her to show up. After getting what she needed from him she turned to head out when she heard a laugh that made her gut coil in a cold dread.

Farkas was out front with a group of men from the Companions. They where all sitting around drinking and laughing, all with a woman on their lap including Farkas. The wolf inside of her flared to life as she felt a growl crawl up her throat her teeth and nails growing to a point. Forcing herself to look away she pushed the rage down and made a beeline for the back door.

All but bursting from the door she staggered outside into the dark night sucking in deep calming breaths. She felt like her heart was breaking all the while she felt rage boiling up inside of her as she fought to move away from the pub and not back into it. The wolf wanted to return and rip the girl apart but she would not allow herself that pleasure. It had been at least a month since that night when she had all but told him she didnt want to marry him yet it was to be expected wasnt it? Taking a shaky breath in she started away from the pub once again.

"So is that how this is going to go? You come in and dont say a word to me?" His voice had her pausing mid-step. She didnt turn around to face him, didnt trust herself not to cry or throw herself at him or even rage at him.

"I was here for a task, granted yes the thought of seeing you was there, but I did see you and the woman in your lap." She found her feet moving to turn her around and found him within arms reach. A tic had started in his jaw as he looked her over.

"You saw her in my lap and walked away? No fight? Do you even care if I moved on or not?" She scoffed shaking her head as she looked back at him.

"I care, I walked away to keep from ripping that wench apart. My wolf wanted, no wants her blood, but I thought that with the time that has all ready passed since that night you walked away. I thought you had moved on." She raised her chin even as she wanted to slink away and met his eyes. The look he gave her made her want to taste him like she had before but she held her ground. He growled at her then turned away shoving a hand threw his shaggy hair.

"Damn you woman! You are so frustrating! I do not know how I can yearn just to see you, smell you, touch you again and yet want to strangle you at the same time. I have not gotten a fair nights sleep since leaving you out there alone. I tried to go back and track you and see if you where all right but your sent was gone and I couldnt pick it back up. Then suddenly I pick up your sent tonight in the pub only to watch you walk away. Do you know how maddening that is?" He snapped back around grabbing her shoulders and pulled her closer to him as he spoke. She had nothing she could think of to say to him as he held her so close and made her ache for his kiss.

Suddenly he let go of her causing her to stumble back as he dropped his hand to his sides and looked away, before sighing.

"You said you came here to do something, not to see me. I assume that means you still are undecided about our wedding?" He looked back at her for her answer but she found herself looking away. The sound of his scoff was worse than a hit the head. "Thought so. I grow tired of waiting for you Quinn soon that wench will be more than just a tart in my lap in the pub. Keep that in mind as you think this over." Then he turned and left her standing there once again. For the longest time she felt her heart freeze in her chest and chip away with ever step she allowed him to walk away. Why was she just standing here watching him walk away once again? With jerky movements she turned away and forced herself away. The rushed steps coming up behind her had her turning around at the ready as she neered the gate. Suddenly she found herself pinned to the wall and Farkas's sent all around her. His lips crushed hers as his body pinned her there and she was helpless to fight as her body burned for just this. The cold rough stone grated on her back as he moved them into the little nook shrouded in darkness where they wouldnt be seen. Then his hands where all over her, pushing her hood back as his fingers threaded into her hair, freeing it from the little leather string keeping it back.

Hurried hands moved down her body to her hips, as they hurriedly untied her pants and shoved them down over her hips before lifting her and pinning her to the wall. Kicking out one leg from her pants she wrapped them around his waist as her hands freed him from his own trousers. His hard member sprung free making her throb in anticipation. He growled into her ear as he shifted grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head as he entered her. Everything about this meeting was fast and hungry as they where starved for each other. His thrusts where harsh as he buried his face into her neck and teased her skin with his teeth making her shiver and whimper.

"You hunger for me, as I do for you. Why do you deny yourself?" He growled into her ear as he thrust deeply into her, pulling a moan from her. She tried to tug her hands free but he kept them pinned above her head with one hand, denying her touching him. His whiskered cheek brushed over hers making her toes curl in her boots. His hot tongue ran up the column of her throat as his thrust became wilder. He grunted as she finally pulled her hands from his and clung to him as she started to meet his thrusts in a desperate rush to the edge that she had never seen since he had walked away. Throwing her head back she screamed as her body shuttered with every wave of pleasure that rushed threw her. He let out a long howl as his seed pumped into her with a final thrust.

Panting and feeling suddenly spent and weak she found her bare ass pressed to the stone wall as he leaned into her keeping her trapped between his body and the wall. After a moment he pulled back and she thought he was going to kiss her again but he pushed a hand threw his hair stuffed himself back into his trousers and laced them back up.

"I cant wait any longer Quinn. I love you but I will not go threw this life knowing you dont want me." Then he turned and walked away. She stood threw with her jaw hanging open to stunned this time to go after him. The sounds of footsteps coming close had her quickly pulling herself back together and darting away. She made her way back out of Whiterun and to Honningbrew meadery to finish her task. Once she was done and the old man was carted off she returned to Riften to talk to the Black-Briar lady. On her way back in she paused in front of the temple of Mara and frowned as she thought about what was stopping her. Now everything from before seemed so small and not worth worrying about. Sighing she went and finished her task before coming back around the temple later on in the day.

Walking in she lowered her hood and looked around just as a man walked up to her and greeted her. She smiled in return before asking about being married. He lit up beaming as he looked at her.

"You wished to be married? It is good to see love blossoming even during these difficult times." Then they spoke about when she would like to have the wedding and she planned it out for the day after tomorrow seeing as she would need to hunt down a few things before then, her groom being among them. He clapped his hands then rushed off to get things ready on his side as well. Taking a shaky breath she turned and walked away. She wanted to get a few things before the wedding, but knew she wouldnt be able to find Farkas and the things in one day. Sighing she quickly wrote a note to him then sent it off with a messenger. He took off quickly leaving her to gather the last few things she wanted for the wedding.

* * *

**Farkas** **POV**

"Message for you." Farkas looked up at the messenger who dug out a fine piece of paper and handed it to him. Tipping the lad Farkas turned and looked the letter over. Sniffing it he stilled and pulled back. It was from Quinn, and she was in Riften, that sent was a hard one to forget. Moving away from the group he was with he broke the seal and unrolled the paper and read it. It was short sweet and to the point, just like she was, on a good day.

_Ive set the date, if you still want me Ill be waiting in the temple at dawn till dusk tomorrow. _

_My heart is yours_ _if you want it. _

_Love Quinn_

He rolled the paper back up and looked around. Everyone seemed to be otherwise occupied with themselves allowing him a chance to slip away. In his room he reread the letter a few times before finally packing a sack and moving to head out when he ran into Aela who was standing in the doorway to his room with a smirk.

"Who was the letter from brother?" She asked as if she all ready knew.

"Quinn. Now I have to go excuse me." He tried to move past her but she didnt move.

"What did our harbinger have to say to you?" He growled at her knowing look that made his hackles rise.

"She needs me to meet her somewhere. You are delaying me so move, sister." He tried to move past her once again. This time she moved but followed after him.

"So has she finally set the date for your wedding?" Freezing he turned and looked at her with a look wondering how she knew about that. She rolled her eyes at his unasked question and sighed. "You have been moping around here since she didnt come back with you, and before I walked out of Ysgramor's Tomb I heard you ask her." He sighed and turned back around and started out again.

"Yes she has set the day for tomorrow. Now please shove off and let me be." He pushed the door open and saw the lot of all the companions standing there waiting.

"You really didnt think we would let you go and get married without your family now did you?" Alea asked grinning as Vilkas walked up to him.

"We will be coming with you on your trip. There is no way I am letting my brother get married without me there." Laughing he hugged his brother then sighed shaking his head.

"Well we should get going then, dont want to keep my bride waiting." Everyone cheered as they moved to follow him to Riften and all he found himself thinking was, finally.

* * *

**Quinn's** **POV**

She watched the sun rise slowly as she chewed her thumb nail till she tasted blood, then changed nails. She felt foolish standing around in the nice dress that hugged her body in all the right ways showing off her curves. But right now she watched the sun slowly crawl up the sky as her heart raced in her chest. She had spent all day yesterday getting fitted for this dress just for today, had paid a nice amount for it as well. Now it looked like the one who she had wanted to see her in it wouldnt show.

Walking back inside the temple she sat down in the back row among a few of the friends she had made in the thieves guild. They all sat around muttering softly among themselves as she stared a hold threw the bench in font of her. Her head snapped up when the doors burst open and Farkas came rushing threw looking around wildly as he rushed to the front of temple. He looked like he had been threw the ringer on his way here and the way he called out her name had her bolting to her feet and stepping out of the benches she croaked out his name not realizing how much she had been stressed he wouldnt show.

He turned to face her and her heart stilled as his eyes landed on her. He grinned wide and walked up to her as the priest of Mara walked out.

"Is this the groom?" He asked and she nodded not taking her eyes off of him. "This is great let us begin then shall we?" Farkas nodded this time stepping back and looking her over and a slow smile played on his lips.

"Wait, I have others coming. They will be here in a moment." At that moment what seemed like all of the companions walked in and filled up the empty seats till there was only standing room left. Then she and Farkas walked up to the alter and stood facing each other as the priest went about the ceremony. At one point he stopped and asked them the same question to which Farkas responded.

"I do, now and forever." Then she was asked the same thing. Swallowing hard as her heart raced in her chest she nodded and responded the same.

"I do, now and forever." Farkas smiled as he turned to face her fully as the priest finished with the ceremony. They where given matching rings, that they slid onto each others fingers before embracing and kissing deeply. The cheers and whistles made them pull away and heat rising to Quinn's cheeks as everyone in attendance was on their feet clapping and cheering for them.

"So happy you finally agreed to this now?" He muttered softly into her ear. Turning to look up at him she grinned and nodded.

"We will see how the honeymoon goes, but so far I am wondering what kept me from it for so long." He laughed and kissed her once again, before leading her out of the crowd and out into the late morning sun.

"So about this honeymoon." He said with a grin that she returned.

"This dress was made to look better when on the ground, want to see?" He laughed and swooped her up, carrying her to the tavern where a room waited for them.


End file.
